Darkest of complications
by ScarlettGlascov
Summary: What happens when Demetri of the Volturi falls in love with a girl who's brother is a Wolf in Jacob's pack? What happens when that girl Wishes to be a Vampire? Story set 30 years after Bella and Edward get married. Demetri x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkest of Complications.**_

_The nights of Volterra Italy are the darkest of nights, There the blood runs wild, and the hearts of others can not compare. A slow deathly beat rumbles in the ear canales of others. The Epicness of the cry of this half dead heart echoes amoung the rest. Cold, black, blood runs threw the veins of such a demonic creature. The entity of the demon can only be described in one word... Vampire._

5:00 am.

The time I usually woke up at. Even on the weekends. On holidays, snow days, and other days. Every day. 5:00 Am.

Was this the life of a normal teenager? No, not exactly. I mean, I've heard of some teenagers who woke up at 4 every morning just to do their hair perfectly every day. Though, none of said teens live in my town. Infact, I've never actually heard of anyone else who got up before me? huh. Kinda funny really. Then again, I'm a funny person I geuss.

My family had yet to get up that morning. So, I sat out in the living room and watched the sun rise, Day light savings time was an interesting thing to watch. Durring the winter you can't really see the sunrise the way I do. So this was a special ocasion. My father had just re-married. She was a nice women, I have to give her that, but she was frazled. She lost a lot of things and forgot my name some times.

My older brother was the one I had to watch out for, He was just excepted into a good colleage and I was proud of him, But he was a pain in my ass! His name was Max, Maximum West. And being the youngest West, I had the privilage of being called "little one" Just as I called my dad "Old Man"

My dad worked at the wood working shop down town. Him, and his working companions, always came home and smelled like cedar and pine wood. My favorite was the cherry wood, because it looked pretty as the frame to my mirror and most of my wood furniture.

My fathers name was Ailean West, Though spelled oddly, it was pronounced Alyne. My father was very into Gaelic culture. He was very Scottish, and His newest wife was Very Irish. They made almost a perfect match. Except for her in-excuseable forgetfulness. As much as I speak doutfully of my Stepmother, we got along quite well. She was into culture and art just as I was. So our conversations went on for long periods of time.

This town was quite in a sense. I hated it almost, Nothing exciting ever really went on, Excpet for robberies, and even then that was Max's trouble making friend Darek and his buddies. He hated Darek for it, since it gave my dad and his dad a bad name. The West family are old. Not just old, I mean we have a huge family history.

West is an anceint name, we go back to the times of castles and dragons. Of course, dragons don't excist.

Fairytales always filled my heart with hope. When I was younger, I always wanted to be rescued by a prince charming, A knight in shineing armor. Though, with the years of expeirience and painful regressions, I've found my self with out a fairytale to call home. I'm not a slave to the cruel words and penalties of my stepmother, who definitly isn't evil. I'm not some white pale faced beauty with the heart of gold, and the ablility to speak to animals around me. I'm not some reading beauty who falls in love with a stubborn beastly prince. I'm not a mermaid who dreams of standing on two legs and danceing with the prince of the ball...

No...I'm just me. I'm the anti-princess, I don't want to be any of those damesiles in distress. In fact, The only distress I harbor so very well, is my Implicity to find love. Or any form of the word for that matter. Ironic isn't it?

Max woke up early that morning. Usually he woke up at around 8:00 Particular morning he decided to wake up at the same time as I did. Though, I didn't blame him. His mind was probably soo excited for tonight, He probably couldn't bare to stay asleep anylonger. He saw me sitting on the couch, in my pink PJ shorts and my aqua-turquise spagetti strap tank top. I was still obviously loungeing before I got ready for school.

His words were suttle and slurred, like he was half asleep"Leila? What are you doing here?...Oh. Wait that's right you never sleep ya' damn vampire..."

"Shut it Max!"I spat back to him. Leila Elian West was My full name. and sometimes when My father wants to be cute he'll call me "Lewly" and when I'm in trouble it's "Elian!"

My father was quite the original man. And it broke the hearts of some women, since he was known as a "Heart breaker"

"Whatever..."Max grumbled, He rubbed his stubbly chin and scratched at the zits on the side of it"Your an un-natural human being and I swear sometimes people stop and stare for more then your beauty..."He chuckled sarcastically.

"Is compliments like this why you don't have a girlfriend Maximum?"I teased from over the couch back board.

"You know damn well why I don't have a girlfriend! and thank you for rubbing salt in my wounds ya' damn..."He was soo tired he couldn't even finnish his insult.

I laughed and giggled for a moment at his intilectually awkward conversation.

"Anyways...get ready for school, Dad'll be up hear soon..."He slumped over to the coffee pot like the groggy old man he was becoming.

"yes father..."I spoke sarcastically as I stood up and walked over to the stairs. I walked up them when I almsot stepped on my cat,Templeton. His fat ,Lazy, Grey fur felt fuzzy on my foot. I smiled and kept going on as my cat just purred on. He didn't even seem to mind the fact I almost stepped on him. He was such a lazy and nonchilaunt cat.

I got ready for school in the normal fashion of clothing. My jacket, underneeth that was a black tanktop, and a pair of blackish/ Dark blue jeans. A red leather, silver studded belt around my waist holding up my pants. I combed my hair back and looked myself in the mirror. Pale faced. Auburn cherry red hair. And Grey eyes. Nothing really seemed beautiful to me.

At school My friends found me hiding behind my big brothers truck. In the bed of the electric blue ford, was a motorbike and a huge box of tools tied down by extension cords. My idiot brother forgot to oil down the wheels of the toolbox, so it sqeaked and moved whenever we hit a speed bump. My brother seemed buff and tan to some of the girls at my school. They just saw him as "Romeo" because he was 20 years old and I was only 17.

My friends walked with me to our highschool. I usually hung around guys, Ones such like Ethan, Logan, Lucas, and Owen. They were usually followed by my best friend Avery. Logan and Lucas were brothers. They were the Woodtek family. Logan was older by a year, almost exactly and Lucas was the ratty little brother. Logan was about 18 and was graduating from Forks highschool that year. Owen Holt was 17 and a half, he was the short one of the group, the nerdy one. Though we all loved him.

Ethan Setamow was the cool kid of the school, he wore black all the time, was quite and didn't seem to have much of a care in the world. Owen's dad was a cop. So he constantly was watching Ethan. He had a strange and yet mysterious sense to him. He craved danger almost, Not that I fall for the bad boys or anything, but he was quite the charmer.

Avery Sharp was the one to look out for though. Her mom was a biker, and worked on bikes for a living. She left Avery's father thinking she could raise Avery on her own. And she's done quite a good job up till now! In my personal opinion. Avery was a tom boy, and loved the color Pink all in the same time. She had chestnut brown hair and bright pink streaks strikeingly down her hair and bangs. She was Sharp!

My thoughts were interupted by Logan slapping my backpack, hitting me pretty hard in the back"hey! ass whole!" I swung around angrily.

"Oh calm down...I was only trying to get your attention!" Logan said with a grunt watching my every move like I was a cheeseburger from Burgerking.

"yeah, rightttt...anyways, what were you guys talking about?"I asked looking up at him being that he was a few inches taller then I was.

"I asked you what you and your brother were going to do this weekend? It seems only fair you spend a little time your friends?" Unfortuneatly the stupid Woodtek was right,

"I do need to spend more time with my firends now huh?" I mumbled to myself quitely.

"Duh" Avery didn't hesitate to answer to the ignorant mumble I gave out. I laughed and kept walking with them. It wasn't until lunch time that I got worried for my friends.

Usually at lunch time, Logan and Ethan snuck away to have a smoke. Lucas being the bratty little brother went with them. So it would be Owen, Avery and I at lunch. That was the norm. Though, today seemed to be like a strange day for Avery to be in detention and Owen to be sick in the health room. No, today I just so happened to be alone this afternoon. The fact I didn't eat much didn't help either. Everyone was stareing at me like I was some emo/ gothic vampire chick.

That was the moment, when I saw the Cullens walk in. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Bella. All of them imidiatly sat down and just began to converse with out even touching their meals. It was strange. Every ones eyes averted to them instead of me now. That was a good factor, at least. I hated to be seen.

I didn't want to stare either so I went back to reading the menu infront of me. I heard whispers going about like they were yesterdays news. Everyone new I hung around the trouble makers most of the time. So why was this a special occasion for my name to be tossed about?

Maybe it was Bella Cullen watching me intently. She was the newest addition to the Cullen family. Normally she didn't notice people. Maybe she was one of "those" people who took pity on others who seemed like sad little children compared to her amazing and epic beauty. In all honesty, she was the Beautifulest women sitting at that table. She probably knew it too.

It wasn't until I heard the clinking of heals heading my way, that I looked up and noticed them. Bella and Alice walking my way. They smiled at me and sat on either side of me"Hey! your West right? The daughter to the wood worker uptown right?"Alice asked, with out a timmid bone in her body she interupted me and continued talking"well, Ms. West! Do I have an offer for you!"She said with excitement.

Alice some how annoyed me just a little? She was always too peppy? It was weird, And kinda creeped me out some times. Bella tapped my shoulder and smiled at me turning my attention over to her"Leila, What Alice is trying to say is, you seemed lonely over here, do you want to come over and eat lunch with us?" I had a qestioning look upon my face and thought for a moment. How would that look to every one else?

Alice was eagerly waiting my answer, Though I don't know what I would say honestly. They were some of the popular Kids at school. Though mysterious. Then again, Ethan was Mysterious and I got along with him just damn fine. So I nervously nodded my head and picked my backpack up and walked over with Bella and Alice.

I was imidiatly welcomed by Emmett with a sly comment"Finally the loner joins us!"

I laughed and didn't pay much attention from the gastly look Rosalie gave me. She held on tight to Emmett and turned her head away from me, back to him. They were obviously together.

Alice pecked a kiss on Jasper's cheek, Together. Obviously, Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulders. Together. Once again it was obvious to the other teenagers at this damned school. They were all soo pale though? And AMAZINGLY beautiful! I was the only one left out of the beauty circle. Tipical.

It wasn't until Edward spoke up that I took notice of their impeirial appearence"It's been a long time since my family has come across some one of such young blood..." It wasn't until he said the word _blood,_ that he noticed my sudden mood change. Rather, Jasper did, but Edward read his facial structure. Emmett was a bit confused, so he leaned in close to Rosalie and whispered something. Though, mind you, Emmett is a big man, and most of the time...Big men don't know how to whisper.

"Whats going down? She doesn't suspect we're Vampires does she?"Rosalie quickly stepped hard on his foot as they all saw my expression change.

What I did next was quite the rookie move. My thoughts ran so rapidly, I couldn't tell what was actual words coming out of my mouth and what was in my head. Though this time, The word just fell from my lips as some apple would fall from a tree when at its ripest.

"Vampires?"I said aloud and every one soon got quite. If it wasn't for Jasper setting his hand on my knee I would've said it louder. Bella's hazel eyes grew slightly as she gave a paniced look to Edward. They could have told me some lie that said they were nothing but a bunch of story tellers. Though, Alice saw something, and decided it would be best if I knew the truth.

"Yes"She answered for everyone else, Then quickly changed the subject"Leila, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? We'll cook you something like Fettachini or hamburger helper?" She asked a little hesitant this time.

What the hell was I soposed to say? _Sure! I'll come over for dinner! what are we having? A big heaping plate of ME?_

"Uh-uhh...Sh-sure? Uhmmm...Let me talk to my dad about it, It'll be alot better If he knew I was going over to house full of crazy people!"I snapped. I don't know why,at the time, I snapped like I did, It jsut sorta happened. Though I know I shouldn't have...They were all so nice to me, and I should've treated them better.

Though, At the time I quickly shot up from my seat and ran out the doors. As a younger student and No "adult" Super vison,I could have gotten into a lot of trouble. but Logan was an Adult and it counted. So I would just go and find him, Ethan and Lucas and try to clear my mind of everything that just happened.

Ethan, In his stunning leather jacket, Stood by the dumpsters with a Ciggarette in his mouth. He blew a puff of smoke and saw me walking towards him.

"Hey! Lewly, Whats going on you seem distressed?" Ethan could always pin point my mood like there was no tomarrow. There was no hiding my feelings from him.

"yeah, I uhhh..." I stuttered. Max was there and he seemed to already know what was going on. I looked at him and sighed"Yo' Bro!"I called to him avoiding the conversation.

"Yeah? whats up lil sis?" He wasn't smoking but he was drinking a coffee from the diner across the street.

"I want to go home, Like now" I demanded. I was about to play the, " I feel sick, I'm about to puke!" Bit, but My brother knew when I was in dire need of the comfort of my own home. He and I had a connection like that. Logan and Ethan looked at me weirdly, and Didn't say much of anything. It was as if they knew as well what was going on.

"Yeah, I can do that...Go get ya' stuff, I'll sign ya' out of school"He simply said with a nodd and toss of the paper coffee cup into the trash.

With a nodd of agreement and a scurry in my step, I held onto the red leather belt holding my pants up and ran to my locker. I didn't want to look back, at the look Ethan, Logan or Lucas would have given me. All I did was Ran.

A Couple hours later. I was at home waiting for My dad to get home and scold Max and I for coming home early. Though, My dad didn't care all too much if I skipped school for only a couple Periods. I was a straight A student and that wasn't going to change anything.

Max came up into my room wearing a black pair of jeans and no shirt on, His hair was wet and slick. Looked like he had just gotten out of the shower"So, Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"Nope" I said quickly not wanting to have an awkward conversation with my 20 year old brother.

"ya' sure?"He asked again sitting on the bed next to me.

"Possitive!" I insisted. Though, My brother could see the fact I was lying just to get out of talking to him. It was as if he magically knew.

"Your lying. I don't take kindly to liars Leila, you know that, Now tell me the truth or I'll get dad up here?" He said just as our dad closed the front door yelling up the stairs"I'm home!"

"how'd you know dad was coming home just then? He comes home at diffrent times?"I asked curiously changeing the subject.

"Lucky geuss, Now tell me the truth..."

"Well...School was a-"

"Leila Elian don't give me that bullshit! Tell the damn truth!"

The next words, Just blurted out of my mouth"The cullens are Vampires!"

Max, My older brother. The one who promised he would protect me, slightly opened his mouth in awe. With a puzzled look he turned his head and looked deep into my grey eyes"How'd you find out?"

My eyes flashed and my heart beat raced within the walls of my chest. Was he serious about all this, or was all this a lie. Did he know all along? I began to freak out and long for a corner to scream in, but I couldn't find a close enough one, and I was caught in the deadly stare of my brother.

"What the hell do you mean 'how'd I find out?'! You've known about this too! For how long! What Is going on!" My paranoia traits where beginning to kick in again for some strange reason.

"Leila, Calm down" Max said softly wrapping his arms around me like a distressed princess. Though he was my brother so I couldn't say much.

"Max!" I sqealed my voice getting high pitched.

"Leila, Ethan, The Woodteks and Owen have all known for a long time, They've been keeping it a secret. You see, The boys' and I are all _Wolves._ Though, Ethan, Logan and I are all Wolves, Owen and Lucas havn't Phased yet. But their on their way"He gave out a sigh"We, Are a small pack in Forks. Jacob Black is Our alpha, We keep to ourselves and so Do the Cullens"He said rubbing my back comfortingly.

My bestfriends, Since Middle school...Have been smelly dogs for the past couple years. Wow. I was not only upset they never told me, but amazed that this was even real. I had to say some thing to Max though"If you hate Liars then why'd you lie to me all these years!"

"you never brought it up, Lewly"He chuckled.

That Night all I could think about was the Cullens. What they did. Who they were. I went over every damn rumor in my head about them, and I found my self thinking. They very well might be vampires...If Max says so, Then they must be. After dinner, Max told me More about the physics of being a _"Werewolf"_ If thats what you wanted to call them. They were just that though.

He also started telling me about the Cullens and the Vampire treaty. He invited Ethan and the others over to talk about it. I had so many qestions.

"What about Avery?"

"Shes not a Wolf, Nor a Vampire, shes full human but she does know of our exsistance ...She's actually taught herself how to smell Wolves and Vampires! She's quite talented!"Logan boasted. Lately Avery and Logan have been going out, so he's been boasting about his beautiful girlfriend, a lot.

"Okay, Will I end up phasing?"

Max answered this one"No, We don't think you will, you don't have the same traits as the rest of us do, nor thoughts..."

"Right... you said that Alice saw visions, Edward heard other people's thoughts and Jasper could tamper with other people's emotions correct?" They nodded to me"Well do any of you have special powers?"

Ethan spoke up this time"Yes, Actually, Logan has element ablilities, I can see threw People's facial structure, sense if their lying, if their hiding some thing from everyone, or spot their emotions. Your brother Max, Can hear the thoughts of other people, like Edward. It's rare that they even have the same ablility let alone us, Werewolves don't usually have such amazing ability, It's extremely rare!"He said with a sly grin.

"Oh...Why havn't you told me this Maximum?"I asked sternly.

"Well...We wern't exactly sure you would ever find out nor react to any of this, I read your thoughts every day and not one of them ever showed a sign you were ready for this..." He said gently.

I was taken aback by the words my brother so venomously used. Though I saw they were out of love.

"I see..." I sighed gently and Lucas crawled over to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, chill out! this means you can hang with us when were bored and not out on patrol!"

"Shut it boy! You still have to study! Black's orders!"Logan spat at his younger brother.

In an ironic way I felt comfortable around the boys again. Warm. Like they would help me when I needed it. Logan and Lucas began to play around for a bit, Playing punch-you-punch-me. Max and Ethan glanced at me almost, as if they were useing their skills against me.

Owen on the other hand, ran his fingers threw his blonde hair and smiled. His charming smile seemed to stop the quarlleing between every one. He jumped off the porch and into a magnifficent wolf. He didn't have the same markings as the other boys. He seemed more like a giant German shepard. He turned himself around, from flank to Face. He howled and every one but lucas howled back.

"God dammit Owen! how is it you turn before I do!"Lucas called back complaining.

I began laughing so hard. I loved the boys, My best and Closest friends, were Wolves.

That night My father, Ailean(alyne) and My stepmother Marie. Were home that night, and over heard everything. Marie had just got done making a cherry pie for desert and set it in the oven when I walked in the room. My father stood up imidiatly when My brother and I walked in. He seemed angry but serious more.

"Maximum, Elian, What was the comotion outside there, just now?"He held a beer in his hand.

"Don't worry dad, Owen just became part of the pack...And Lewly found out about the Cullens"He said much more quitely about the last part.

"What?"He snapped getting closer standing right infront of Max"Why? Was this alright by Jacob's orders?"

Max nodded his head"Yeah, When she did we asked him what we should do, She knows about the pack, and The Cullens...Not everything though"

My father looked back and forth at Max and I. He finally looked over to me and tilted his head"Elian, are you okay with this?"

"Dad knew too! you asswhole!" I yelled stepping hard on Max's toe"That's not fair! next your going to tell me Marie knows too!"

Dad laughed and nodded his head"She does sweet heart, and I'm sorry you couldn't know sooner, we just didn't want to taint your mind till you were old enough to recongise it was all real..."

I looked down and then back up at my father"Are you one too?"

"No, I'm human just like you and just like Marie, your mother though, was half, and her father was whole. That's where Max got his genes. You unfortunately, Didn't"

I kept looking down, and just turned around. I didn't say goodbye or say goodnight. I just walked up the stairs to my bedroom and shut the door locking it. Was this all really happening? Please, tell me this was all just a dream? I hoped, I wished. I begged for it to be a nightmare. But it wasn't. It was all real. It all was as real as my hand. My cat, My brother, Or my Father. Mom? Was she one too?

I turned my head to the direction of the picture of my mother. I didn't really get into the story of my mother because, well, it was a harsh one. She died. No car accident or Fire. None of those things. She was killed. She went shopping one day when I was 8. We went to get paper towels and school paper that day. When a man walked up to her and asked for her purse. She looked the man in the face and shoved me behind her, before she could give him any money at all...He shot her.

I rembered what we bought that day from the store, because the items we bought were covered in her brightly colored blood. The paper towels soaked in it. The school paper had spatters and spills of her blood on it. Thinking of it. I began to cry.

I stared at the picture. My mother. The beautiful red haired, tan beauty that gave me the life I had now. Seeing my mother die infront of me. Made me think of something as my tears fell down my cheeks. The thought that allways crossed my mind but never actually stuck for longer then a second.

I don't want to get older. I don't want to give in.

I don't want to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

4 nights later into the month. At exactly 5:00Am. I awoke.

I had skipped school for the past couple days to avoid the Cullens but hey, Theres nothing really to run from anymore. I had to confront them.

Lucas finally phased into a wolf about one night ago. He was so excited and into every one's faces. Jacob Black threw a small party for him just to get him to shut up about it. There was nothing more anoyying then an overly hyper wolf. It's like a dog running around chaseing his tail for nothing, then barking at the window wanting to be let outside, then whimpering on the fact you didn't come out and play with him. Yeah. It's that kind of Anoyying.

That thought. That ran threw my mind the day I cried for my Mother. Never left. Max heard it too. He's been watching me very closely. He told Jacob about it and he just shrugged and said"What she does with her life is up to her!"

I sometimes hated Jacob. He was a good companion and acted like an uncle to me. Though sometimes he obviously didn't think I was the younger sister, blood related, to his Prize warrior Maximum West. Not to mention, Jacob doesn't always treat Max the right way. It's not like he's turning into another Sam Uley. Though sometimes he acts like he's moving in that direction. Guess it must be the power of the Alpha.

I got up for school that day with a groan. I didn't want to get up but I was on my feet in no time. Snoaring was like a passage way from own personal bible. I longed for another 4 or 5 minuets of snoozeing but there was just no way my body would allow me to stay in bed any more. There was just NO way.

I got dressed wrapping the red leather belt around my waist holding up my pants like I wanted them too. That was the point of having a belt of course. Then I slipped on my jacket with the white zipper and green insides. It was a plum purple and it was deep. It kept me warm in the Fall yet, cool in the Spring. Loved it.

I slipped out the door and began walking to school. I insisted I walk this time. Hopeing I would find the Cullens somewhere. Hopefully they are here today. It's cold outside and it just stopped raining so there was no proper reason for them to be away.

With just my luck I ran into Ethan and Jacob. Dammit. So close to avoiding him today. Jake waved his hand and walked towards me with grunt and stood in my way. This Alpha thing was going to his head, I swear it. His tight T-shirt and strong mussles didn't seem to scare me much. But it was the growl that bellowed from his throat that did. I hated it even more when Jacob Black was Angry.

"Max has told me everything. Your too young to be making these sort of desicions. I know what I said and...ugh! Look!"He was getting flustered"I lost Bella to this kind of thing! I'm not gonna loose some other girl close to my pack slip away again!" He scolded.

Max must have heard my thoughts on me wanting to be a Vampire. Or not dieing if you will. He must have told Jacob about it and thats why he's getting all pissy at me.

"Look, I have a right to the way I want to live my life! you still hang around Bella all the time, Theres no diffrence except for She's a vampire! I should be able to have the Choice as well!"

"That's not your place to decide! your brother and I have been working hard to keep you alive for soo damn long!"

"I don't need your protection Jake! I can handle myself!"

"You can't if you become one of them...Then Ethan and the rest of us won't be able to take care of you or protect you any more... You'll be completely alone. We can't help you after that..." Jake gripped my arms and looked deep into my eyes"Don't do this"

Jake was in love with Bella Swan or Bella Cullen about, oh, 25 years ago. That was also the time when Bella turned because of her having Jacob's current Wife, Renesmee Black. Renesmee looks to be about 24 While Jacob looks like He's 33. Since Renesmee is convinced she can't have children, Jacob had always thought of Ethan, Max, and I as His kids. So we all called him Uncle Jake when we were alot younger.

Even though, He is happily married now, He blames himself for what's happened to Bella. Though she enjoys the life of a vampire. I don't get why he has his head in his ass all the time!

"It's my choice Jake...I'm sorry if you won't follow me and support me"I said looking deeply into his eyes. Winceing from the emotional pain I just gave him and Myself.

Just as I was walking away, A voice stopped my tracks and made me turn around, slowly.

"I will"

It was Ethan. I turned to look at him just as Jake had his hands balled in fists"I'll support you in this. Your right, it's your choice wheather your human or Vampire. And no matter what I'll always love you like the sister you make me feel I have..."

I cried on the inside at his loving words.

Jake, Wasn't pleased"Ethan, Fall back! that is quite enough, She must learn the proper way of speaking to..."

"what? an Alpha? Jacob shes not a wolf! she's not part of the pack and you have no control over her! Your turning into Sam!"

Now, Sam Uley was killed. A Vampire-Wolf war broke loose, this time Sam died. Leaving Emily and their little girl alone. The pack took care of them, infact, One of the newer boys have imprinted on her. Anyways, With Sam dead Jacob took over as pack leader. Though, most of every one was upset Sam was dead, they pretty much left. For distant lands fearing that the death of their last leader was too much to handle.

As much as every one loved Sam, He had a power issue. He felt he was king, and that was a bad thing. Thats the whole reason Jacob left isn't it? Well, he's back now and sometimes Jake acts the same way Sam did, and some of the boys don't like it. Infact. They hate it when Jake goes power hungry. When they mention it though, he not only gets angry at whoever brought it up. He also gets angry at himself. So, He fixes it.

"Your right...I'm sorry. I just don't want to loose you like I lost Bella, I wish you did'nt choose this, but Ethan is right, I can't do a thing. Your on your own though"

With a grunt, he walked back to his pick-up. Ethan nodded to me and fell in behind him. There was something I'd thought I'd never see. I had always grown up thinking my Uncle Jake was a human and ment no harm. I'd never thought I'd see him as the grumpy old man, Or as a Werewolf.

As I was walking to the front of the school I spotted the Cullens. At last. I have found the bastards! After it took like a whole 10 minuetes. I ran to Alice and stopped infront of her. I didn't know exactly what one who direspects would say...But I had to try. That was what is worth right?

"Alice! I'm sorry!" I heaved and tried to catch my lost breath"I didn't mean to explode the way I did...I was scared and confused. My brother, Max West, told me everything! And...I'm sorry! I belive now and I understand...And..."

"You want to be like us..." Edward finnished for me. His golden eyes calm this time around.

"Yeah, Max said you can read minds...he found out the same way as well. Look... I"

"We understand. We do" Alice said with a grinn"We already talked to your father about it. and We already talked to our...uh...Father? about it as well. Look, Leila. I've seen you, as one of us, just as I've seen Bella the same way, Our only problem is, your just not ready...We'll explain more tonight. You are to come to our house tonight! Edward and Bella will pick you up!"She smirked and ordered me.

"Yes mamm!"I said with a slight smile, a small bit of me was disapointed that I couldn't right away be one. But, She said she saw me as one of them so I guess thats a start.

Alice smiled and nodded her head. She turned back around to her vampire family and they waved goodbye. Bella gave me a comforting smile as she passed. I smiled back happily.

That night I was getting ready for the Cullens to arrive. Sitting in the chair at my desk was my brother. Now, I never grew up with any girls around me. Marie was the latest addition to our family and even then I trusted my brothers oppinion more then hers. Max didn't mind me asking him how my hair looked or if this dress made me look fat. Though, those qestiosn hardly ever ran across my lips. No he was jsut there to help.

"No..."

"Why? Too flashy?"

"Shows your neck too much, They'll go crazzy if ya' spill a drop of blood or hear the blood rushing in your arteries...No"

He was stubborn sometimes though.

"Fine"

"Thank you!"

"How abou-"

"No"

"Dammit!"

"Sorry lil sis but I hardly aprove of you going over there in the first place! your lucky I'm even sitting here..."

"Could you just humor me for a little...?"

I held the two dresses I tried on in my hands. Both Max said no too. I know he didn't like the fact I was wanting to be a Vampire. He could at least humor my desicions sometimes though. Thats all I really asked for.

"Fine...But nothing that shows off your main arteries. Okay?"

"Okay!"

He nodded his head and spun around in the office chair for a bit, then turned back to me. He gave me a smile then laughed.

"Come on! try anouther one on!"

"okay...uhh...Oh!"

I disapeared into my closet for a Little bit. It was a small one, But one I could fit into it. When I walked back out I wore a dress, white, not see threw but it was the color of pure. My mother always told me. It was the only thing that didn't show too much skin in my closet. It had sleeves but enough room to breath in the front. I could still show off clivage since it was a V-neck I mean. But it wasn't a strap tank, dress, like my brother hates me wearing. Except around Ethan and Logan.

"Perfect!"

"It's white..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not getting married Max..."

"Maybe, Marie can dye it a Diffrent color?"

"It's white..."

"Alright, alright...uhhh? Oh!"

He called Marie upstairs and she smiled laughing, as Max told her my problem. She walked in with her hands on her hips and smirk on her face.

"Well, I'll see what I can do?"

She imidiatly went to work. She pulled out of her closest a pair of caprie jeans and a Wine colored blouse. It had a ribbon in the front, and a pair of black flats for my feet. The blouse was very soft and roomy. It had shoulder room and with my hair down, It covered my neck and made me look like...A Pretty Virgin.

"There!"

Max walked in and jumped almost at my appearence"Holy shit!"

"What?"

"Y-your...really pretty..."

"Uhm...Thank you?"

"No problem..."

Marie, happy with her creation, stepped out with a wave goodbye"Call down when your ready to go!"

I sighed and smiled. Marie made me do that sometimes. Smile. She reminded me of my mother alot. This time she wasn't so forgetful. That was a good sign. she was getting better. One valentines day I saw her and my father sittign together giggleing and kissing each other. Being younger then I am now, I was a bit flustered by the fact my father was replaceing my mother. But over time, Marie, prooved her worth here as my fathers wife. She really was like another mother to me. Thats all I asked for.

I did my hair before I stepped out of the bathroom. Max was on my bed petting our cat. Templeton was just flicking his tail at him. He gave out a few meows here and there to tell Max to stop playing with his back fur. Max didn't listen though. He kept playing with him and chuckled a few times in between. He picked Temp up and laid on his back petting him. Temp gave out a sqeaky meow and a grumble but flicked his tail harder.

I laughed and took Temp from Max. I walked over to his bed and sat him down in the sheeps wool cat bed. Temp gave out a purr as if to say thank you. The grey tabby settled down and closed his eyes. Happily slumbering.

The door had a knock to it. Edward and Bella were here. I took a deep breath and looked to the front door before entering. I whispered to my self _"brave"_ before I opened the door to greet my Vampire hosts. I didn't know wheather I should invite them in here or not but I tried.

"Hello! Please come in!"

"No thank you Leila, we're jsut here to pick you up"Edward smiled and nodded his head to Ailean. He grunted and nodded back wrapping his arm back around Marie. My father truly was the odd one.

I nodded and picked up my backpack. I wasn't a purse person so I carried my phone and my wallet in my back pack along with my Laptop and drawing pads. I followed Bella after saying goodbye to my brother and parents. As I walked out I saw Ethan walking up the drive way. What was Ethan doing here?

"Hey, uhh...Leila...I wanted to ask you something before you travled the path to the damned..."Like me, Ethan spoke useing large words like a Poet. We just enjoyed sounding smart as we were.

"Yeah?"

"Well...do you wanna hang out after school tomarrow?"

"Sure!"

I smiled and He smiled back"great...uhh, take care of 'er?"He said to Edward.

As Edward nodded I thought to myself. Ethan usually spoke for a longer period of time. that was the quickest conversation me and him had in a long time. Then I remembered something about wolves. Vampires smell like rotting meat to them. It made them sick, So I understand why Ethan would want to get out of there quickly. As he walked away and out into the forest I saw him form and run away.

Anything to get away from the stench. I guess. I didn't want Ethan and the others to smell rotting meat when ever they saw me, but I geuss thats how life went. There was no changeing my mind at this point. I wanted to be a Vampire.

The Cullens welcomed me the second I walked in and smield at me. Carlisle and Esmee hugged me and I bowed and said that I was sorry for the rude comments I made in the previous week. I hated for the way I acted and I was mostly sure I would be reminded of it later on in this forever life time.

Emmett Smiled at me and hugged me picking me up for some strange reason. I patted his back awkwardly and went on with a smile and a giggle. Bella and Alice hugged me as well and showed me around the house. I was impressed by how amazingly big it was and how many expensive items were in it. Rosalie gave me a dirty look and walked off. Jasper nodded to me and smiled as if to tell me that she was only bitter for the moment. Odd. How I knew.

Carlisle looked over to me"Are you hungry?"

"No sir" I said formally.

"Well then, Should we get down to business then?"

"Yes sir"

We all sat down in what lookd like the living room. I watched as each seperate couple sat next to each other. Carlisle sat next to Esmee and smiled at me"Bella tells me you want to be one of us? I already spoke to Jacob and Your father, Jacob wasn't all that happy but he understands. Your father Ailean, he figured this would happen and he was right"

I imidiatly perked up"What? Does this mean you'll allow me to...?"

"Sort of..." Emmett laughed.

"The Volturi will decide" Esmee said softly.

"Volturi?"

Bella spoke next"Their like the government of vampires...They decide wheather you live or what punishment you get. They enforce the rules of the vampire world. Kind of like royalty. Though they feed off of humans so...when you go, Edward, Alice and I will all go with you. They understand me, and Edward"She said smileing softly.

I nodded. I had no Idea what was in store for me, But I trusted them for some strange reason. Maybe I would have some power. Some cool ablity to use like my brother or Ethan. Or I could just be a normal Vampire. At least they said It was possible.

Edward almost hearded me into the car like a lost sheep. I didn't like that. what if I was just some Snack?

No, That would never happen. This is purely me becomeing one of them. Thats all. Thats what's going to happen. Nothing bad. It may hurt. It may feel weird. Whatever happened happened. There was nothing I could do about it at this point.

Bella and Edward sat in the front while Alice sat in the back with me. She was happy and smilely at the moment. She directed Edward to where they should be going and everything. He would grunt and tell her he knew where to go. heh. Guess no matter how old you were, there was no getting away from a man not wanting to ask for directions. Made me laugh.

As they directed me past the people of Volterra and into a safe place to hide away. They walked far from the car and into a Tower, I remember Alice called it the Volturi tower. Everything happened so fast, I don't remember a lot of the details. I barely remember Alice talking to a Large man.

I believe his name was Felix?

"Is Aro available, Felix?" She asked.

"He will be in a few...Come, Let me direct you and the others in side. Your lucky I was down here to answer, The usual desk gal is...well...resigning as part of the Volturi"He grunted.

"Great!"

"Right...come on in"Every one followed Alice. Edward and Bella's expressions quickly turned dark. Seemed dark memories were brought up here.

When we walked in there where servants cleaning and others converseing and whispering. I followed Alice closely worried a bit. I wanted to be a child curled up in a ball and crying. I wanted to hold the hand of my mother and wonder what was going to happen to me? As if She knew what I was thinking about, Bella walked next to me and held my hand. She held it Tight and wouldn't let go.

_"Thank you...Bella"_ I whispered.

The two gaurds that led us to the throne room walked with confidence. Felix was very very tall, and Muscular. He had dark hair and blood red eyes. A pale complection and a smug grin upon his face. Then there was another gaurd. I heard Felix call him, Demetri?

Demetri walked right by me, he was about 2 inches tallers then me, He walked shoulder to shoulder. I could feel his icey cold hand brush against mine a couple times, so I held onto Bella's hand tighter. Demetri had blonde hair and bloody red eyes all the same as Felix's. He had a serious look upon his face, but at the same time there was a child like happiness to his walk. A pep in his step almost.

Edward glared at him. He could read his thoughts and tell why he was soo happy. Edward quickly snapped at him.

"Stop it. She's not yours to drink, she wants to be like Bella and I so stop thinking that!"

"What is your problem Ed? I was only implying that if Aro says no to her being like us, then she'll be dinner!"

Felix added in"Or desert, depending on how sweet this one's blood is..."He gave out a chuckle to his friend.

I held onto Bella's hand as tight as I could like a little child. I was gonna cry. I didn't want to be food for a bunch of Vampires, I only wanted to be like them. Edward hearing my thoughts replied to them,

"If you don't want to hurt anyone like Demetri and Felix want to do to you, then you shouldn't want to be a Vampire..."

I didn't answer, it would only complicate things.

When we arrived in the throne room, Felix and Demetri nodded to who I belive was Aro. They pushed me forward to face judgement as Edward and Bella fought to stand next to me. They stopped struggleing when Aro steps closer to me greeting me.

"Ahhhh! Hello there Miss West!"He said in an Airy tone of voice"What brings you here?"

"I-i-...I-i-i..."I choked. My eyes darted back and forth from Bella to Aro. His blood red eyes making me nervous.

I whispered to myself _"brave"_ Then said more confidently"I am here, because I want to be like you and the others...A vampire"

"Interesting..."He said, as if he wasn't very interested. That scared me. He still had a smile upon his face and a twicker of insanity in his blood red eyes.

"Tell me more?"

"Well...I don't want to die...sir?"

"More...Tell me why you don't want to die?"

I took a deep breath"Well...When I was eight years old. My mother was shot and killed, her blood everywhere and soaking into my clothes. When I was 8 years old, I whitnessed my mothers d-death..."I stuttered embraceing the fact I may cry again"I told my brother I wanted to be a Vampire since I didn't want to be a wolf nor a human. I didn't want to die"

He stopped smileing and turned back to his brothers, I belive Edward called them Marcus and Caius, And sat back down in his throne.

"Thank you for your pittiful tale, but I want you to come back and give me a better answer..."He said with another smile on his face"Now that you know you will be forced to either be killed or turned...If you come up with a better reason then "Not wanting to die" I will allow you to not only turn, but turn and be part of The Volturi"He waved his hand away and Felix escorted us out of the throne room.

I could hear Aro ask Demetri to stay behind for a few qestions. I closed my eyes and thought of what it would look like threw the eyes of Demetri. I couldn't see anything though. I laughed and thought of how funny it would be to see things from other people's eyes. How I look and all.

While Felix stopped to speak with Alice and Edward, Bella stood next to me like a protective mother. I peaked threw the doors of the Throne room and waited to hear something from some one. I heard Aro speak.

"Go, To her home and track her, Demetri"

"Yes Aro"

"Aro, you didn't even touch that girls hand, or anything, why?"

Aro, Turned to Marcus, The one that just spoke, and smiled.

"Ah, my dear brother, let me explain!"He said with a grin"She is a sibling to a wolf, Correct? and not just any wolf, no a wolf with a vampire ability!"He chuckled"So this means...she may have a special power as well, and not even know it, and before the wolves find this out! I want her to figure this out by herself, Demetri see it personally, and Tell me allllll about it!"He chuckled again and clapped his hands"Isn't it a perfect Idea!"

"What about Demetri's blood lust?" The one called Caius said to Aro.

"Ah" Aro said looking back to Demetri"What about your blood lust?"

Demetri gave Aro a simple smile"Don't worry, I will contain my self, infact, I'll go on a "Diet" just to hide the fact I drink human blood"He said chuckleing softly.

Aro nodded and gave out a child like giggle. He seemed insane. It bothered me. Though there was one point he had, I had to find a better reason to become a Vampire other then just not wanting to die. Demetri walked away after being dismissed. He walked to the door and I quickly back away. I was too late though, He slammed the door into my face and left a bruise.

"OWw!"I cried and Bella ran to my side.

"Oops!"He paniced and rushed to my side like Bella"I'm sorry!"

He sounded sencere, Like he ment what he said. IT changed my outlook on Demetri quickly. I gained a little respect for him that day, but not a lot. I still saw him as the bastard that wanted to drink my blood. Though, Could you blame me?

"N-no...It's...ow...Okay!"I breathed funny a little bit since, my nose was swollen a little bit. It wasn't broken, or bleeding. Just bumped.

I thank whatever god was listening, that I didn't have nose bleed. Or the fact that no one asked why my head was so close to the door. Hopefully the only one who knew was Edward, but I don't even think he was listening to my thoughts at the time. Hopefully he wasn't. That would be awkward.

Demetri insisted I go with Bella and Edward to make sure I was okay. He even offered to buy me lunch while I was in Volterra. I said, No. Of course, he _was_ a vampire after all! Though, he was sweet.

Demetri and Edward talked for a while. All in the mean time, I was sitting in the back of the car, with Alice. Again. Although this time, Alice moved to the front of the car, while Bella sat in the back. To my surprise, Demetri sqeezed in as well, sitting next to Bella. It was as if he couldn't deal with me and my human smell.

So we drove back to Forks. Not all the way though, we had an express plane. Demetri came back with us, Apparently Demetri wanted to be a Vegi-vamp. I knew what Demetri really wanted to do. He was lieing. I hated him for that.

When we got home I quickly asked Edward to take me home. It was just me and him that car ride home. That wasn't very pleasant.

"I read your thoughts Leila"

"Yeah?"

"Your right. He is only trying to get to you, which is why were keeping him under our care. So we can intensivly watch him"He grunted then glanced down at me"Don't worry, He'll be going to school with us so there is no _biteing you_ in public"

"Can we trust him though?"

"No"

"Edw-"

"Look, Leila, I already contacted Max and Ethan. Their gonna be watching you from now on"

"Oh god, why Ethan?"

"Aren't you friends with him?"He asked puzzled.

"Well, yeah but..."I sighed.

Ethan was a strange wolf. He could tell what my emotions are just by looking at me. That was even stranger. He wasn't soposed to do that. Aro was right, Max and Ethan were wolves with vampire ablities. It was unsual and abnormal. I didn't like it too much but I excepted it.

"Ethan and Max together is not a good pair, They'll know too much!"

"Leila, theres no other choice. Okay?"He snapped.

"Why!"

"Because, If Demetri can't hold in his blood lust, He will attack and kill you! I promised Ailean that I'd protect you and so did Bella, Your father still may phase into a wolf if he was given the right reason!" I knew why Edward was yelling, I was being Iggnorant.

"I understand..."I slunk down in the passenger seat and gave out a sigh. I watched the scenery out my window and wanted to cry honestly.

When Edward parked in my driveway, Max walked down in his black sweater and opened my door, then bent down to talk to Edward"She's safe for now, Black has the whole perimeter surrounded by wolves. He won't get past us if he gets past you"

"Good, I'll call you later Max"He looks back at me starring down at the ground"Good night...Leila. Be safe"He waved goodbye and drove off. I walked with Max back to the porch and he picked me up taking me upstairs to my bedroom.

He laid me down in my bed and covered me after he took my shoes off. He kissed my forehead and turned off the lights"Goodnight little sis, I promise to keep ya safe this time"Max always says since he wasn't able to help me when I was out with our mom the day she died. I nodded my thanks and tried to go to sleep after useing the bathroom and changeing into somethig comfortable.

That night. I could feel something brush across my arm. It was cold. Ice cold and looked like snow was drifting off my arm. When I awoke to a blurry hand touching my right arm as I lay on my side. I looked up and a pair of red eyes glared down at me. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I couldn't see who it was, but something inside me told me it was Demetri.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three :

Three months had passed since I last went to Italy. So many things had happened since. Demetri has been quite and alone when it came to school. He's been watchign me constantly and trying to cover it up by saying he was only looking at the board infront.

He tried to cover himself up as the Cullens cousin from Italy. Though he wasn't very good at it. He stuttered and came up with false lies. Rosalie and Alice had to help him alot. He didn't look that old either. The only lie he told people that made it seem real, was he was held back one year in 5th grade and seems a little older then every one else.

I had no choice but follow this lie. If I was going to get what I want. Even then I had no idea what that was...

Today, Demetri was sitting next to me in class and groaned from the teacher talking. He was about two inches taller then me and had thick muscular arms. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black jeans that fit around his thighs tightly. A chain fell from his pocket and back pocket. He tapped his cold fingers against the desk and grumbled something to himself again.

"What the hell is your problem!"I growled.

"This teacher is SO boring. Isn't there anything else we could do for fun?"

"This isn't fun, It's school. Some of us are trying to learn"

"Learning is only something I do when I've forgotten something. I don't learn. I don't want to either, Why can't I stay home? I'll just say I dropped out of school!"

"Why would you drop out, Demetri?"

"Hm...I'll just say I was bored?"

"Fail!"

"You come up with a better answer then Miss Know-it-all!"

I grunted to him and glared at his smug face, then with a heavy sigh and replied"Say you dropped out of school because..."I thought for a moment"...Fell Ill, You have a dangerous cold and it could infect others at the school?"

I felt assured by my equivilent but Demetri had a Diffrent Idea.

"...That, Or I could always say I killed some one?"His smug grinn made me feel insecure.

"Back off!"

"Not you!..."He snapped.

Suddenly he got closer as he sat up"No, I'm saving you...for a "Special occasion"He said kissing my shoulder gently and scrapping his nails against the desk making claw marks. His calm and cool response is what made me flip out. I quickly elbowed his face back and out of the way.

"Back off..."I repeated.

He stepped off at that time. Though, I saw him smileing multiple times.

At lunch I sat with Avery and Owen. I was eating this time and was listening to Owen argue with Avery about the two-step equation we had today in math. I sighed and peered over at the Cullens table. I wanted to be like them. I wanted to enjoy their taste in everything. Food, usually meaning Deer blood. Clothing, Something desginer and expensive. I didn't want to sound like the popular kid, but I hated being stared at constantly.

Demetri was glarring over at me this time. His now golden eyes were cold and turning dark brown quickly. He was hungry, and any sort of blood would give him his quick fix. Wheather it be animal, or human. I was human.

Avery sniffed the air swiftly and looked over at Owen. He nodded to her and hugged me covering me in his scent. Avery felt sasitsfied and went on eating her lunch. She looked at me"So, school is ending and the dance is coming soon, has some one asked you yet?"

I loved Avery, I did. Though, she cared for some things I couldn't seem to want the achknowledge ment of"No"

I shrugged it off and looked back at Demetri. He was now having an arguement with Emmett. They were shoveing each other back and forth, it reminded me of Logan and Lucas.

"Whatever, you going with Logan?"I turned my atention back to her.

"Yeah, Though he keeps trying to make up excuses not to go, I told him it was his last year and he had to go!" She giggled.

"Yeah"I laughed. Owen interupted

"Hey! I think I heard Ethan say he was going to ask you?"

Great, Ethan. That boy didn't seem to want to shake me loose. It was odd, all he wanted to do was hang out with me. All I wanted to was hang out with Cullens. And Avery.

"I don't think I really want to go, and If I did...Ethan wouldn't be my first choice. He's been really clingy lately..."

"Leila!"Avery yelled at me"He's Imprinted on you!"She said shocked.

"huh?"

Owen came around with a smart reply"Imprinting is when a Wolf leaves a mark on some one, Not a mark you can see but it's a mark. It's when you feel you can't live with out that person, you will protect them no matter what! you'll be whatever she needs, A brother, A best friend, until their ready to be lovers...There has also been some occasions when the person they've Imprinted on, falls in love with some one else. Then that person will fall in love with some one of that blood line to make up for the dammage that has been done. Some Vampires can do it too..."

I looked at him with a wide jaw. I then glanced back out the window and over to Ethan. Had he really Imprinted on me? Could he really not live with out me? That explains why he only wants to hang around me, The problem was...I didn't feel the same way about him.

When I got back home I got ready to go for a walk out in the woods. I was going alone and Trusted no one would follow me. For Demetri had shown no signs of hurting me, and the wolves have backed off a little. Beliveing the fact he may have actually changed. After all. He was drinking the animal blood lately, and seemed way more tame then usual.

I slipped my shoes on and took my out for awhile. I walked over giant boulders first, to get past the hill next to my house. I walked over the dirt path and made one of my own. Into a beautiful dirt clearing, I kept walking. It wasn't until I passed The big ditch in which the two highschool boys were killed in, that I heard a sound. A foot step sound. It came from some one following me.

I thought it was one of the boys, but to my surprise. It wasn't. I had hoped it was Edward or Bella. Or hell even Emmett or Jasper making sure I;m not going to jump off the cliff up ahead of me. Though, it wasn't. Geting closer I coudl see Blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The eyes of a hungry Vampire. The blonde hair ment it was either Jasper or Rosalie. Or worse, it was Demetri.

I ducked in and hid away from the intruder. I tried to hide behind a tree but ole' Demetri flashed and got closer to me. I flipped around and shouted at him.

"BACK OFF!"

In reply he hissed and took me by the arms. He grinned and his eyes seem to be turning red slightly. I grimaced and tried to look away. Though all I could see was a pair of hungry eyes starring down my nape. I expected him to bite me. But instead, He kissed me.

"Finally..."He whispered close to my forehead. He kissed my neck then my head and stared deep into my eyes. For some reason, there, in the cold eyes of a vampire. I felt safe.

"Wh-wha-what?"I stammered in his grasp.

He gave out a sigh"Leila...I need to tell you something"

This wasn't Demetri. He was usually rude and grumpy around me. He craved for human blood and spat on the ground whenever some one tried to challenge him. Usually me. I used to get comments on how I would never make a good vampire and on how I was only good for drinking. He would always say he was saving me for his own pleasureable drinking and no one else would get a single taste.

The Demetri I knew was rude and Cold. This Demetri, on the other hand. Was sweet, nice, and openly and maybe overly protective. He was lovey and carressed me. It was as if there were two of him and the one I was seeing now was a diffrent one. His eyes held the light of a lover. A warm expression filled his face. you wouldn't even think he was hungry if it wasn't for the fact his eyes were dark No, This was a Whole other side of him...

"Wh-what are you talking about!"I snapped.

"Look, I have a deep confession to make..."He looked down and sighed"I was only playing a jerk so you wouldn't get too attached. Truth is, I have been watching you and your every move, your delicate and fragile. Even as a Vampire you will be. Your beautiful and Charming, you take my breath away every time I see you! The only reason why I'm still in school is because I want to see YOU!"He says with a shaky extatic espression in his eyes"If I were a Wolf I would have already Imprinted on you! Leila, I'm in love with you!"

I looked at him confused and un-aware of what was going on. He was excited and happy. I had never seen Demetri smile unless it was out of demonic greed. He glarred at me all the time now, he just looked at me like a happy little puppy. He was joyous and bouncy. He was out of breath and loud. He cared for some reason.

I, on the other hand, was shocked. I couldn't come to even speak a word. His arms were wrapped around my waist as I scrambled around in my brain for words to complex the situation. Nothing came out. I could only stare into his eyes for a long, cold moment, with a hint of regret. I shouldn't have ever asked to be a vampire. I should have given the Cullens and Aro a better reason and then maybe Demetri wouldn't be here.

Then as I thought about it, He was cute. Demetri had a very soft and gentle thing to him, but the signal of a cold blooded killer. It made me aroused for some reason. I was attracted to him. He saw it too, His smile grew bigger.

"Y-you...your in love, wi-with m-me?"I suttered unsure of what to say.

"Yes!"He said all happy and excited. It was almost sick.

"Well...Demetri, I don-don't know what to say?"

"Well, Maybe you'll say something after I ask you this?"

"What?"

"Go to the dance with me?"

"Uhhh..."

What the hell was I soposed to do. A vampire jsut confessed his love to me all in the same day a Wolf has fallen in love with me. I didn't want to hurt Ethan by turning him down, and honestly what was the worst thing Demetri could do? I guess I would try.

"Uhmm, sure? I mean it's only one date?"

"YES! thank you!"He hugged me and smiled. Rubbing his freezing cold face into my shoulders.'

"Okay okay!"I pushed him back"Jeez..."

"S-sorry..."I almost thought I saw him blush"I promise to keep my cool from this point on..."He said clearing his throat.

"Good..."I said a little distant. I was way more confused then I was feeling awkward.

I asked Demetri to take me home but, he refused.

"Why don't we walk around for a little bit? Get to know each other? that way you don't think of me as the jerk you think I am?"

As much as I hated to admit it, the bastard was right. Everything was moving soo damn fast. The volturi rejected me. I don't know the Cullens well enough to understand, and The pack, well...My brother was becoming more distant now that I knew the secret. Demetri had a very good point. I shouldn't rush home. I'm running away from things. I'm hoping to get rid of the situation quickly and It's just not happening. I had to slow down, Get to know every one around me the way they truly are, before I made any huge desicions.

"Okay"I said with a slight smile.

As much as I hated to walk with some one else, Demetri felt like good company. I don't understand why but he was starting to feel like a friend. More so then anything else. We walked side by side with each other and had a couple conversations. I asked him what it was like in Volturi. How it was like to be a gaurd, he told me this :

"It's like...Protecting the president and his family!"He joked at first"No, kidding, It actually feels like your protecting your _own _family. Doing everything your father tells you to do, with your brother, in order to protect your brothers and sisters. There are good days, Like when Felix and I found some idiots who have had one too many to drink and suck the life out of them! some fun times come out of that"He chuckles, remenising almost"Then there are bad days...when you have to go and exterminate some one. Kill them for breaking the rules..."

He stopped walking and looked at me with his golden eyes. The eyes of a changed Vampire, Changed from his old ways"Leila...I hated it. I hated destroying everything! Aro was a complete bitch! He never listened to some of our reqests. The only good thing that came out of being part of the Volturi was the easy access to blood, and hanging out with Felix. I don't understand why you want this... _**life**__?_"

I starred at him blankly. Then stepped closer to him and explained everything.

"My mother was murdered. Infront of me. I don't want to die Demetri. I don't! I don't want to leave behind everyone I love and everyone that loves me! My mother did...It wasn't her fault but she did...she left behind an eight year old little girl, and an eleven year old little boy. My mother left me Demetri! I've had to deal with growing up with out her for SO damn long!"I yelled as tears fell down my cold cheeks. The winds blowing. I began to cry infront of him.

Demetri wiped the on-coming tear from my cheek and kissed my fore head softly. He held me softly and carefully in his arms but I simply pushed him back.

"Look, Leila...I say usually, it's selfish for some one to not want to die. I can't die. I wish I could. Leila, your lucky. Please, don't tell me you aren't..."He sighed and looked into my eyes"Please Leila, I agree with Aro, If you can even find another reason for wanting to be a vampire...Then I'll take you back to Italy myself for you to turn!" He sounded slightly angry. I looked at the ground, but Demetri lifted my head back up"I don't wish this life upon you my love..."

I turned my head from him. I looked up at the sky for a moment and whispered somethign to my mother. Then I turned back to Demetri and said softly"What if I ahd a special power like my brother, Max?"I confronted the Issue just like Aro told Demetri that was the plan. Hopefully he'll answer me.

"W-well..."He sounded nervous"I geuss it would be up to Aro...Why?"

"Then I'll have to find a power. My mother had wolf genes in her blood. My father had some down deep in his genes too. If Max can, then maybe I can too"

I sat down on a boulder and tried to reach deep down in my soul. Only problem was I didn't know what I was looking for. Demetri sat next to me and waited as I closed my eyes. I thought about what I was able to do. It was hard! I got distracted then and Heard Demetri sigh again. I thought to my self, _I wonder how he sees me? Threw his own eyes? _I tried to imagine it.

I imagined his body infront of me, as I looked at him. Then I felt my energy flow into his body. From his toes, to his head my energy went into his body, as his energy had no where to go. It went into my body. It felt like we switched bodies?

When I opened my eyes. We did. I was in Demetri's body. I looked at his hands and his nails. I stood up and looked at the designer shoes he was wearing"What the hell!"I screamed. My voice was manly, and boyish. I had a weird italian accent, It sounded british though. It was slight, I still sounded american. I was soo taken aback.

Demetri stood up in my own body, And as any guy would, He imidiatly started touching my boobs. I quickly stopped him. I gave him a "Really?" Look and looked aroudn at the world in his eyes. He started to run my fingers threw my own hair. The soft auburn shined in the sunlight. Wow, My hair looks really good today.

"How the hell did you do this?"Hearing Demetri's words in my own voice, I thought to myself. Was this my power? Could I switch the minds of other people?

"Wait, Your power is to track people correct?"

"Yeah?"His expression, or mine if you will, was confused almost.

"I wonder if I can use your powers in your body?"

"You can try?...I don't know this is kinda a first for me!"

"Whatever, don't be such a baby!"

"Hmmm...Babies"He licked my own lips.

"Thats disgusting! Don't think that in my body Demetri!"I yelled.

He rolled his eyes and looked up at me, now being shorter since he was in my body. I sighed and knew exactly what he was going to ask"Can you please UN-do this, because i'd very much like to be back in my OWN body and not in one of a females?"Not exactly how I would put it but whatever.

"I can try? I don't even know IF I'll be able to switch back, I don't know how I did it! and your in MY body! maybe you can do it?"

"This is your power, not mine!"

"Demetri!"

"Try my power first!"

"How the hell do you even use a "Tracking" Ablility in the first place!"

"Well..."He stopped and thought about it"Okay, try and imagine Max. Try to remember his scent, his actions. Think! where would he be? It's kinda hard to explain but try and put your self in his shoes?..."He stopped for a moment"Not like this though!"

I sighed and closed my eyes looking for him. I tried to think of where he would be, where he would go at this exact time. Nothing. This was harder then I'd expected.

"I can't"

"Well, you can't use my skill then..."

"What about you?"

"I don't know how the hell you did this!"

"Uhmmm...Imagine my body. Try and force your energy into my body...wait? that won't work since your in my body right now! okay! you see m-...your body right!"

"Yeah?"

"Okay so imagine your body and force...your energy back into your body and..."I stopped and looked at him, as he was waiting for me to finnish"This is kinda hard..."

"ya think?"

"Let me try and get back into my body?"

He shrugged and sat down, I sat back down and thought on how I was going to do this. I geuss If I've done it before, I could do it again. I thought on how I was going to get back to my own body. Maybe I could think of it by reversing it. So, I imagined My own body, and by forceing my own energy back into my body. I forced Demetri's energy into his body again. Thus our minds switched back to their original places.

Demetri opened his eyes after me. He blinked and checked his whole body and smiled. He hugged himself for some strange reason. I guess he was happy to be back in his own body. He turned back around to me and laughed softly. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

We kept talking about The Volturi. Then we started talking about the life we'd rather have. Something that would satisfy all of our needs. That still kept things interesting all at the same time. We ended up at a field of tall green grass, and beautiful lavender flowers. Demetri sniffed about a bit and said this was the same meadow Edward proposed to Bella. Or some hang out. He shrugged and flopped down in the grass with a grunting noise.

I followed him, but instead of falling back on my ass, I knealed down next to him. sat slantedly, and picked grass up from the ground and sprinkled it onto his face. He tried to blink it off at first, then blew air up infront of him to blow it off. Nothing came off though. He chuckled and laid there looking up at the sun. It was sunny for once in forks. When I looked back over at him, he was sparkleing.

His skin shined like diamonds and shone in the sun light. I giggled softly as I laid my head next to him. He glared at me almost and just smiled at me with shiney white teeth.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I thought Vampires were soposed to burn...Not sparkle!"

"Ohhh godd...not another Vampire finatic"

I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder. I don't understand why I was getting so close to him. He was simply there to take me back to the Volturi. Or kill me if I didn't make the cutt. I felt safe though. He turned on his side and looked into my eyes.

"Will you still go to the dance with me?"He asked simply.

With a gentle whisper, I replied with a _"yes..."_

He gave me a smile and kissed my cheek again. I didn't know if I loved him the same way he loved me, but there was no harm in finding out. After all. He may be worth every last second. I starred into his eyes. Golden. Some what pure, maybe?

I don't remeber much after that. All I could remember was my eyes closed and I felt something pick me up. A couple hours later, I found myself sleeping in my bed. My cat was sleeping at the end of it and sitting in the chair at the foot of the bed, Was Demetri. He smiled at me and chuckled softly"Morning sunshine!"

"Hi..."I said with a slight smirk.

"Want anything? Your father knows I'm here...So?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks though"

He nodded and looked back at the window. It was night time now. The dark shadowed the only light that came from the moon. I got up and looked out side to the moon. It was full. I opened the door to the stairs and yelled down"Max!"

No answer.

Max must have been out in the forests with Jacob and the others. The moon was full and he will have all the power he needs. Logan and Ethan will be gone too, along with Owen and Lucas. That kept plenty of time for me to run about with out the interuption of the boys.

I turned around to Demetri smileing down at me. I smield softly and poked his chest before closeing the door on him. I had to change clothes. I didn't want him in there while I did it! He pouted and sat outside the door like a good little boy.

Marie walked up the stairs with two cups of hot cocoa. She handed one to Demetri, smiled and knocked on the door. I called back and knew there was a cup of hot chocolate out side for me. I heard Demetri sipping it outside and make happy noises. I laughed and walked out taking my cup.

"Thanks Marie"

"Yes thank you!" Demetri said quickly after me, still on the floor.

"No problem you guys, I just heard you came back from a cold walk outside in the woods, and I thought you might want something hot to drink..."

Demetri mumbled to him self before I could reply_"Finally...thank god today I don't taste ash...hmmmm"_

I laugehd and hugged Marie"Thanks, A ton. and yes, this does feel amazing after walking around in that cold!"

She giggled and hugged me back then looked down at Demetri"If you think thats good, you should stay for dinner?"

"Really?"

"Sure!"

"No ones ever invited me to dinner...they all think I'm gonna have them for dinner?"

"I know your people Demetri Volturi. I trust you if my step-daughter trusts you!"She said with a host like smile.

"Well...yeah! of course!"

Marie helped Demetri up and we walked down stairs to the living room where my dad was. Demetri and I sat on the love-seat. While my dad was in the recliner. Drinking a beer. My dad usually drank a beer after work. It wasn't exactly healthy, but he only drank one. He wouldn't farther then that unless he was working from 5am to 11pm at night, and his back was messed up. Though thats only happened once in the past. Now he only drinks one beer a day.

Demetri was watchign what was on the T.V. Curiously, while I was getting up to help Marie in the kitchen. Marie gave me a smile and was cooking spagetti that night. She just grabbed whatever she had left, for she forgot to go get groceries. I watched her cook the sauce and smile up at me.

"What?"I giggled.

"Soo...Is he your new boyfriend?"

"What? No!...I-I..."I blushed and looked over to him then back to Marie"He's only here because he asked me to the dance next friday..."

"So, he is?"

"No!"

"Leila...It's been a long time since you've had a boyfriend. You should start a relation ship again...You've only got another year until you graduate"

I looked down, Marie knew how to say the right things though"If your lost with what kind of desions to make, just remember...your mother made all the right ones before she died"

Talking about my mother with Marie has always been a touchy subject. Before I would always yell at Marie, saying she didn't know my mother. That she didn't have the right to talk about her the way she did. Little did I know...Marie and My mother were best friends in Highschool.

My mother met my dad in Highschool the same way my mom met Marie. they were all very good friends. At the time Marie and my dad didn't even like each other. It wasn't until my mother died, that my dad needed the comfort of another women. He was just looking for a friend. Some one who would listen. He had to be strong for his children. So there was no one to be strong for him. Marie had stopped by and was there for my dad. Within a short time, they started seeing each other. Then got married. Within copeing with the loss of someone so close to them. They found each other.

I excepted Marie in my life as my new mother after that. She was alot like her too. When I was little thats exactly who I needed, was another women to help me out in a house full of men. I knew this now, and I wasn't going to let go of the fact. These people were my Family. I loved them for that.

"Thanks Marie...Really. I'm glad your here for me...Instead of my dad. He'd probably shoo every boy I brought home, away with a shot gun"

Marie saw my tears on-coming, and kissed my cheek while giving me a huge hug. She rubbed my back and kissed my head a few more times before she let go, both hands on my shoulders, and a smile on her face as tears fell down her cheeks as well.

"I promise to be there for ya, sweetie. I do"

"Thanks"

I smiled threw my tears and looked back the living room, there was Demetri having a friendly arguement with my dad about the huskies and The cougars. It wasn't until about 4 minuets into the arguement, they relised they were on the same team. They laughed about it and went on with their game.

Max came home a little late, and had dinner with us. Him and Demetri had a long conversation about the teachers that suck at the school. I silently giggled multiple times as Marie and I exchanged glances with each other. Demetri ate almost the entire pot of Spagetti. It was funny. We all had seconds, and their was enough left over to fill Marie's soup pot, and Demetri ate all of it. Crashing on the couch from a long meal.

Max looked over at Me and laughed, Dad agreed to let him crash on the couch tonight. Though he was soposed to stay down stairs. He wasn't allowed upstairs in my room while every one was asleep. My dad trusted me and I wouldn't break that trust even If Demetri and I were that close.

Three days later.

Demetri and I started to become closer as friends. Max knew he was in love with me, but excepted it. He just kept an eye on Demetri and I. My dad let him come over for dinner more often. Though only when he can actually taste what he was eating. Most of the time, all he can taste is Ash. I pittied him sometimes. Though he was old and he was used to it.

Felix would pop by every now and then to check up on Demetri. Making sure he doesn't suck the life out of me too soon. He would say hi, Let every one know what Aro was thinking about doing. Would give us letters from Aro straight forward. Sometimes would just want to hang about with his old buddy again. Every time I saw Felix he would pick me up and twirl me around.

Like Max, Felix trusted Demetri to do his job, and not screw things up. Though, Demetri didn't see it as a job anymore. He saw it as fun. He would get to hang around me more often, and make sure I was safe. Some of the boys didn't like the fact Demetri was around me constantly. Boys like Ethan and Jacob. Max didn't care though. He saw it as another friend. He saw the Cullens the same way.

When ever I went over to the Cullens house Demetri would always be the first one on the scene, along with Bella and Alice to Greet me. I would get hugs and kisses sometimes. They were like another Family. It made me smile.

One night, Max wanted to take me out with Jacob and every one else for a run. He formed into this beautiful Dark brown wolf with a white tip at the end of his tail, and A white chest. He had some light brown spots too. He was just beautiful. I climbed ontop of him and he ran. He howled to get the attention of the others and followed behind him, was Owen. I could make out his blonde hair. Then when formed, His German sheapard like appearence welcomed me.

Jacob lead in the front. Russett furr that glistened like the sun when caught my any light. Max followed him as the others followed too. Logan in his Grey wolf form. Lucas in his silver wolf form. Logan and Lucas were similar to color, but with slight differences. The other boys, the ones I don't know very well took the back watching who would follow. Ethan finally showed up. He had a mixed like coat. Light brown mixed with black hairs.

He grunted when he saw me and ran ahead of Max. They ran over streams and rivers. Then slowed down to take a couple wiffs of the border. Making sure no one had crossed their territory. When they were finnished they ran to Avery's house and dropped me off. Her mom was out on a bike run with her friends. So Avery was alone. I got off Max and ran to Avery hugging her. The boys went off and found their clothes and put them on quickly running back to Avery.

When I let go of her, Logan sprinted to her, Picked her up and kissed her passionatly. I laughed and looked away as did Lucas. He set her down and held her close as if to say she was his. No one was allowed to have her. Except maybe me. It was fun hanging around the wolves again. I missed them. Even Jake.

Jacob came up to me and gave me a hug. He let go and nodded his head to behind the house. He walked over there and I followed. He must have wanted to talk to me. Ethan and Max followed. Being The Beta and Third-in-command.

"So...How close are you to becoming a, _Leech?_"Jacob asked keeping his distance.

"Don't call them that Jake...Their diffrent people"

"Their NOT people!"He yelled.

"Yes they are!"

"No their not Leila! Their blood sucking Demons! I trust the Cullens but I don't trust that Italian Leech!"

"Don't call him that!" I yelled getting in his face.

"what? A LEECH? THATS WHAT HE IS LEILA!"

"No he's not!"I yelled tears in my eyes. I slammed my fists against his chest a couple times"You don't understand Jake! He hates the Volturi! He wants to be like the Cullens! He does! Jake he's changed!"

"He's changeing you!"

"No! he's not!"

"STOP!"Ethan yelled.

He stepped closer and pulled me away and over to Max. I hid next to my brother as Ethan and Jacob yelled at each other.

"If she says he's changed then he's changed...Lay off Jake. It's over"

"Ethan, Step down...This isn't your place to say anything. I know how you feel about her, but this isn't your fight"

"It was when you fought for Bella"

"Bella was different!"

"No Jake, The difference between Leila and Bella's situations...Was you. You couldn't let Bella go. You had to do everything In your power to save her, when she didn't want saving. I can let Leila go. She wants to be with The..."He stopped him self from saying Leech"If she wants to be with the Vampries, and be one. I will let her go. I will let her love him Not me. I will let Leila go"

"Ethan..."I said softly looking at him standing up to Jacob.

"Ethan"Jacob said sternly. He looked back over to me, with Max's arm around me like a protective older brother"Fine"He grunted.

"Thank you..."Ethan and I both said. I stepped closer to the two of them. I hugged Jacob and looked up at him"I'm sorry Uncle Jake..."

He sighed and hugged me back"don't be sorry, you can't help who you fall in love with"He gave me a smirk and a kiss on the head.

I let go of him then turned over to Ethan"Have you really imprinted on me?"

"I'm not sure...Entirly at least. All I know is I love you. I want to see you happy. Thats all I care about right now and It's all I will for a long long time. Until my heart has no more peces to break...Until the moon stops shineing. Until you've taken your very last breath"

"Ethan..."I cried and hugged him back"This entire time I thought you were just being clingy..."

"No, Baby I love you"

"I..."

"Don't. I know you love me back. I also know you love him more and I'm willing to except that..."

"Ethan I don't know who I love!"

"You do though...I can see it in your face when ever your around him. He is your imprint. If you wanna call it that"He chuckled and hugged me tighter for a moment then let me go.

I trusted Ethan. I trusted him when he said I imprinted with Demetri. When I thought about it. It sorta felt like that. It felt like he was everything I fought for. I lived for. I think I was in love with him? Was It possible? For a human and a Vampire to Imprint on each other. It felt right, even if it was wrong.

Max took back out in the front. Logan, Avery, and Ethan stayed behind. Owen, Lucas, Jacob and Max all phased back into their wolf forms and I climbed up ontop of Max's back again. I looked back at Ethan, he had a smile on his face. A happy smile. He was happy I was happy. I just wish I could feel the same way.

The ride home was bumpier, and smelled different. I turned my head up from Max's fluffy warm coat of fur. I saw Demetri and Felix sitting onthe porch of the Cullends home. We were at the Cullens house. Why? Why did Max take me here? Edward walked out with Bella. I turned around. The others were at a far away distance. Bella smiled at me and got closer. She helped me down and turned to Max.

"Thanks Max. We'll be sure to take care of her while your at home"

Max gave out a grunt and turned to Edward.

"Demetri has already been fed. He won't try to hurt her tonight"

"Why would I want to hurt her in the first place?"a Boyish chuckle caught me off gaurd.

I turned around and saw Demetri walking towards me as Felix followed. I felt him pick me up slightly then set me down as he gave me a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled up at him. Being close was amazing. I felt happy being so close to him. I saw in his eyes he felt the same way. I looked deep into his heart and could feel the warmth. The warmth of a changed man.

"Wait?"I turned around to Edward"Am I staying tonight? Does dad know?"I asked turning to Max.

"Yes, he knows, and yes you are"Edward replied for him.

"Why?"

"Change of venue?"Edward shrugged with a slight manly giggle.

Demetri wasn't paying attention. He was too busy looking at me and starring off into space. I smiled and nodded. I didn't really care. I was with Demetri. I was happy. though I did suspect something else was going on here. Something completely different. I shrugged the feeling off, for I was getting colder. I called for the house infront of me.

I let go of Demetri for a second. I went over to my brother, kissed his black nose and hugged him. He licked my cheek softly and shortly, so I wouldn't have wolf saliva all over my cheek. I said a quick goodbye, and reminded him to feed Templeton. I said goodbye one last time, scared to leave, but confident at the same time. I turned to Demetri and held his hand for once. We really were together this time around.

Demetri stopped before I went inside. It was just, him, Felix and I left. Felix nodded to Demetri and he looked down at me.

"Leila...we told Aro about your power, He wants you to become a Vampire now. Infact he wants it done soon..."

"Thats great Demi! We should go no-"

"Leila..."He said seriously.

"Sorry, do you not want me to turn? to be with you forever?"I asked worried.

"I'm worried about you...this means you can't die. You can't have children. Can you except that?"

"Will I get to spend eternity with you?"

"If you wish..."

"Then I don't care!"I smield at him"Whatever I am, I'm jsut glad to be with you..."I kissed him.

Our first kiss together. Under the moonlight and behind the great pine trees, that hid the Cullens house from the rest of society. In that very moment I saw Demetri and I fall deeply in love with each other. His face against mine. Diamond skin against skin of fair light. We were together. It looked as if it lasted forever too. I tried to pull back from our kiss, but Demetri wanted more. He pulled me closer by my waist and closed his eyes as our kiss outlasted long warm moments of silence.

I opened my eyes when he finally released me. His Golden eyes seemed to be looking into my grey eyes. A slight shiver of freezing cold, ran up my spine. Or maybe it was excitement. Whatever it was, it was cold. It felt good as it quickly became warm. A warm feeling ran up my spine now. It felt loving and comforting. His arms were still wrapped around my waist, as mine were warapped around his neck. His breath smelled of sweet scents and iron.

"Leila...Be mine, forever?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four :

I had to tell my dad. I had to tell Max. Marie. Ethan, and Jacob. Avery, and Logan. I had to tell every one. I was going to be a Vampire by the end of the summer. An Immortal. The darkest of dark creatures. It kinda made me laugh when I thought about it. My brother on the other hand, may not be laughing.

Demetri and I were officially dating. We would hold hands with each other in the halls like it was nothing. Even though a lot of people saw. They starred, but Demetri didn't care. He kept calling me his little immortal. Under his breath though, so no one could hear him.

We were going to go to Italy by the end of the summer, So I could be changed. Demetri was still a little unsure about my change but he was glad that I could be with him forever. We knew our destinies would be tied together forever, We were still trying to take things slow.

Tonight Demetri went home instead of over to my house. I had some time to myself. Marie and Max went out to the store for food. So it was just me and my dad that night. He smelled like pine and dirt. I remembered Edward saying something about him being able to phase if given the right reason. So I brought it up.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm...?"

"You have wolf genes in you right?"

"Yeah...?"

"If you were given the right reason, would you phase into a wolf like Max and Jacob?"

Before my father was half asleep and his eyes were closed. Though when I asked him that particular qeustion. His eyes shot wide open. He sat up and turned to me with a sullen look on his face. His dark greyish-blue eyes glareing at me almost. They only told me, I wasn't in trouble, but I was going to get talked too. My father's serious look told me, something more was going on.

"Yes"

"Well I-"

"But..."He blinked at me and looked at me seriously, not a single tear of saddness, or a crack of a smile across his face"I will never have the right reason, why? Because both my children are strong. Both are beautiful. Both know what the right path are. My wife is under the protection of my self and my son. She too is strong in her own way, so I won't have to worry too much. The only way, I would ever "Phase" Is if one of these things were to be _broken._ Do you understand _Elian?_"

"Yes father, I understand..."

He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me tightly"Good"

I smiled and hugged him back. I waited till Max and Marie came back home. After dinner I went upstairs to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. The fact my whole family knows of this major secret means I can still visit them when I've turned. My head was spinning though, I began to think. Is it a good idea anymore?

I sat down at my desk and turned on my computer. I listened to music and kept the window open. It was cold outside, but I enjoyed the cold. It was winter, and we had all hoped for snow. The snow that falls as quickly as tears fall when a little girl is sad. I turned my attention back to the computer screen and I had jsut recieved an Email. I opened it when I saw it was from Jacob Black:

Leila,

Max and I were just talking about you three weeks ago. Here's the thing. We think you may still Phase into a wolf. If you have an ablity now, then you may still have a chance at phasing.

Don't turn Vampire.

Thats all we ask of you at the moment. Things are gonna get ugly if the blood suckers bite one of us. That's considered attacking you if it doesn't work. That means a war will go on and all those little leeches will die. Leila, Don't do it.

I know you. Please.

Renesmee wants to let you know, this could potentionally harm the Cullens as well. your going into dangerous territory here Leila. The treaty won't allow them to live. I can't harm my wife's family. You should know this. If you've really "Imprinted" on this italian Leeche then you should know your going to hurt him too.

Leila. Think twice about what your doing before it is done.

-Jacob Black.

"How dare that little...!"I grunted and mumbled angrily.

They were MY family now too, so to speak, and this was my choice. I bet this is only a way to get me to stay human, but he had a point. Unfortunatly. I should think twice when I'm given the option. I didn't want anyone hurt. I was determined to make sure they would stay alive. I still wanted to be one though.

I sighed and looked out my window. If there was any person I wanted to talk to right now, it wouldn't be Ethan, Max or even Demetri. I looked up in the sky and whispered to my self _"brave" _hoping my mother would hear me. Hoping hse would come down from the heavens and protect me.

When I was younger, I was always so scared of alot things. The dark, Leaving my mothers side, hearing screams or loud noises. I couldn't handle it sometimes, so My mother told me a story, it went something like this" When ever you feel scared of something, whisper the word **brave **and you will feel much more braver...The magic word that scares off all the bad things in this world. This magic will protect you, even when I'm not there"

I was sitting on the sil of my window now, looking up to the sky. I could feel my hot tears fall from my cheeks as I kept whispering _"brave, brave, brave!" _I begged the evil spirts to leave but all I felt was a dark part of me arising. I felt all the fear I've felt before wrapp in the sarrow I felt for my dead mother. It was like a shadow that followed you every where you went, that was ten feet tall, and had sharp aggressive teeth. Nothing could stop this horror. Even how many times I said brave.

My magic stopped working. I was alone.

I didn't want to feel this pain any more! I quickly imagined my energy going into the body of ANYONE I knew. Some one close to me. Hell even if it was my father I didn't seem to care. Or Marie. All I wanted was out of this cursed body and into a new one, ifn ot for a little while. I shut my eyes tight and out of the blackness I saw white sillouettes of the people around me. I could see their faces which was good.

When I looked closer to the faces I could tell who they were. I saw Edward and Bella. My father and Marie. Max and Jacob. I could even see Demetri. I stopped and didn't care where my energy went, all I cared about was to get out. I flung my energy out into a group of the sillouettes. I tried to grasp onto one of them but nothing seemed to work. Until I felt a pull from a tall male sillouette. I felt our minds switch, as we switched I saw who it was. It was Logan. Had he known about my power?

I opened my eyes and looked around. Logan was hanging out at Avery's house. They wern't making out, thank god, but they were talking to each other about homework. I heard avery talking her assignment. So I listend carefully. I sat on her bed, rather Logan was sitting on her bed. She looked up to me/him. She almost knew it wasn't him anymore. Maybe it was the fact tears were falling from his cheeks.

"Logan?"she asked standing up.

I shook my head no.

"Leila..."It was more of statement then a qeustion. She knew almost why I was here.

"yeah..."I trembled and looked down.

"Sweetie, why did you switch with Logan?"

"I-i..I don't know! I was crying and felt scared, I just put my energy out there! and he was the one who grabbed it!"

Avery had a slight smile on her face"Thats because he knew you needed me..."She hugged me and I hugged her back. It felt weird being Logan's body, hugging my best friend. There wasn't much I could do about it though.

Avery let me stay for awhile. I told her about the email Jacob sent me and the story of how my mother really died. I had always told her she died in a car accident. It was my cover up for most people. I didn't like talking about my mother all too much. Avery understood though, she knew just as much as I did that there were some things not every one wants to talk about.

Avery's mom was nice about it too. She didn't know about the big secret, she didn't even know I was in her daughter's boyfriend's body. Avery just told her that her and Logan were talking about how My mother died.

"Oh yeah, what was her name again?"

"Jenna West, Mom"Avery answered her mother.

"Jenna? Ave, I knew a Jenna in highschool, infact me and Jenna Warren were very close as friends! so was Marie Hedlik"

"So you knew Leila's mother and her step-mom in highschool?"

"Oh yeah! I also knew Ailean West, Gregory Woodtek, Logan your uncle, and Owen's father...We all sorta knew each other, we mostly hung out with Jacob Black and His friends Embry and Quil. Sam was one of the guys we didn't like to see though, every one else we would visit after school"

"Avery!"I shouted almost getting her attention.

"I know I know..."

"What?"Her mother asked looking back and forth at the two.

"Nothing mom, we just need to talk to Ethan and Max tomarrow"She said with a smile.

"Alright, anyways, Logan it's time for you to go home"

"Yes mamm"

With that I hugged Avery and kissed her cheek, her mother still thinking I was Logan, and grabbed Logan's school bag walking out the door. I tried to switch back while I walked to his car, but It wasn't working. If I couldn't switch before I turned the car on, I would just drive to my house. Problem was I didn't know how to drive a truck.

I imagined My energy going back into my body, But I couldn't find my body. I closed my eyes looking for the white Sillouettes. I found Max's and Edwards again. Avery's and her mothers. Every one I saw before, but now I can't find MY mind. MY body. I was about to cry when I found it again. I took the first chance I got and switched my mind with Logans again. I got my body bac kand he did too.

I opened my eyes and there I was sitting infront of Max and My dad. I gulped and looked at them. I was waiting for one of them to say something. All my dad did was grunt and Max sighed. I looked down not wanting to be scolded, but I knew it was coming.

"Lewly..." Max said gently.

"yeah?"

"Logan, was in your body correct?"

"Yeah"

"And you were in his?"

"yeah"

My father asked the qestion this time" Then you must know we've been talking to him, he was able to use his elemental ablilities in your body. Though, he couldn't use your power"

"Yeah I already knew that, I tried it with Demi"

"You w-were in Demetri's body!"Max called out shocked.

"Y-yeah" I don't know why I was being so shy at the moment, but I was.

"Dammit..."

"What?"

"The Vampires know of your ablility then...Leila, your not allowed to be a Vampire"Max demanded.

"What! Thats not fair you have no say in this! Dad!"

My father just looked at me and shook his head" Leila, I think it is your choice...I just think your making a stupid one"

"Dad!"I yelled standing up"No! Dammit Max! your acting just like Jacob!"

"Because he's right!"

"He's not!"I said looking in his eyes"Go to hell..."

I ran out the door as soon as I grabbed my jacket. My father tried catchign me and Max kept yelling at me, telling me I won't make it out there. I ran as fast as I could. I dashed into the forest and kept running til I got to the meadow Demetri and I were in. The same Meadow Bella and Edward fell in love in.

For once, I wasn't afraid. I was _brave._

I flopped down on the wet dew filled grass. I looked up to the starry night sky and the beautiful full moon. I closed my eyes and wished for my mother to stay by me. All night long, All of tomarrow, All week. Forever. I felt **cold** tears against my cheeks this time around. I felt the cold air sting my cheeks. I felt like every thing falling apart. The tang of Iron in my mouth said something in me was bleeding. I swallowed and continued to glare at the sky, till I felt sleep over take my body.

It didn't fully take me though, I opened my eyes to a body layign next to me. Ethan. What the hell was he doing here? I saw him grin and turned his head to me.

"So, ran away from home, eh?"

"Shut up Ethan, I had too"

"Still wanna be a Vamp eh?"

"What are you Canadian?"

"I dunno, Maybe!"He chuckled looking back up to the stars.

"When I heard you ran away, I had to come find you...I was Worried Lewly"

"I'm fine"

"You don't sound like it..."He sat up a little and put one arm on the other side of my body, baisically ontop of me. He looked into my eyes and I sighed.

"It's my choice..."

"Leila, Your father has the whole damn pack out looking for you. The cullens are too. Ailean, Leila, He's burning up. Marie is worried he may phase finally. If he phases, He will be a candate for Alpha. Which means Jacob and Ailean will have to battle each other..."

"what?"

"Yes, He doesn't want that life Leila, Go home. I'll talk to Max about you and the Cullens" He kissed my head softly, and looked in my eyes. I felt a pull to Ethan just then. He kissed me. On the lips. I pushed him back and blushed.

"S-sorry!"

"Your not ready for me huh?"

"Ethan...I don't love you. I love De-"

"It's always about that Leech isn't it?"

"Wh-what?"

"All I ask Leila is for you to love me...even if its a little. I'm even willing to let you become a blood-sucking leech!" He stands up and yells.

"but this is about him isn't it?"

"Ethan!"

He began to growl, he was about to form infront of my eyes, Luckily Demetri and Emmett ran up and got me out of there. Ethan formed and ran after them. Me being held in Demetri's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he ran. I was surprised he coudl carry me. Demetri was kind of dainty to be honest.

Emmett fought of Ethan as Demetri ran. I ended up on my porch infront of my house again. My father wrapped me into his arms. He really was warm. Marie was next to hug me, telling me never to do that again. Max was last. Though, he was the most forgiveing.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I would have killed to get my sister back!"

"Max I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you what you couldn't be...Please forgive ME Leila?"

"Of course!"

I over heard my father and Demetri talking. Unfortunatly, It wasn't going very well. My dad looked upset, and Demetri worried.

"I'm sorry Ailean, It sounds like Ethan has turned on us..."

"This can't be!"

"It's true..."

"fine..."My dad looked down and sighed"I'll let Black know, He will have to keep him on high alert"

"Yes sir"

I felt confident, running back up to Demetri knowing he will be okay in the eyes of my father. I kissed Demetri and apologised for allowing Ethan to get too close. He chuckled softly and pulled me close in his arms. He kissed my head and whispered too me"I missed you, I'm not gonna let you go so easily next time" I smiled at him.

I was soo caught up in Demetri's cold fingers against my waist. His freezing lips agaisnt mine. I didn't notice the giant wolf heading for us. It was Ethan. Demetri saw him coming though, He quickly shifted me to Max and stood in Ethan's way. Ethan's jaws spread wide as he reached to take a bite of Demetri. His jaws snapped shut. Blood spattered. A glass shattering sound corrupted my thoughts. Ethan let go as blood dripped from his massive jowels.

Demetri fell to the ground. He was not only in pain, but the blood was soaking up into his body. The cracks staying in his face and body. I screamed and screeched for him. I begged the gods for him to be okay. The smell of Vampire blood stung my throat and nostrils. Tears fell from my eyes like a waterfall.

A couple feet away, My father, Ailean, Was red with anger. Marie touched his hand and it almost scolded her skin. She backed away and yelled to him to control himself. But seeing Demetri and me in such pain...Made him loose it. He ran and phased into a dark brown wolf. With mighty green eyes glareing down at Ethan. He was bigger than Jacob. His dark fur made him seem like a shadow. He arched his neck and stood tall, making Ethan seem small.

He barked and growled and bit onto Ethans flank. He tussled with him and chased after him for a good half mile before draggin Ethan's unconcious body back to the front of the house. My father turned his head away from me and Marie. He was ashamed of his new form. I heard Max tell Marie once, Dad, never wanted to Phase. He wanted to stay normal. He wanted to be Normal.

Marie walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his furry neck. I ran to Demetri's body tryign to see if he was even still there. I looked up at my father and nodded to him"Thank you daddy..."He nodded his huge grizzly bear head and licked Marie's cheek. It was still him, even though, he wasn't all of the same.

I looked down to Demetri begging he was going to be okay. I kept whisperign to myself, _"brave"_ hoping the Magic would be back. Hoping the magic would save him. I knew it wasn't going to work, there was no such thing as magic. But I wanted to _hope_ it would work. I wanted him to stay alive. I needed him to stay alive, and here with me.

"Leila?"

"Yes Demetri!"

"Why, do you keep saying the word Brave?"

"When I was little.."I said in a hysterical laugh"...My mother told me, it was a magic word, that made me brave, and scared off all the dark creatures in the world"I said crying.

"oh...Thats, s-s-s-so, cute..."He said weak. I could see in his eyes. He needed blood.

"Leila"Edward said looking at me, He knew the same thing"It's okay, give him enough to heal...and enough to turn you"He got closer and so did Max.

"Demetri...I love you"I whispered

"I-i-i...Love you too...Leila?"

"Yes?"I asked as Max was sharpening a blade.

"M-m...Marry...M-m-Me?"

I blushed, My face red as a bright crisp red apple. I looked up at Edward, He gave me a smile, as Max gave out a sigh, then a smile. He cutt a small spot on my neck and then let Demetri bite into the flesh. As he drank my blood, I felt his venom pour into my veins. He bit harder and I screamed. In my tears and sobs of pain, I whispered to him"Yes.." The blood poured from my veins. He let go. I screamed and fell back to the ground in pain. Horrible agonizing pain.

I began to see something dark, Max screaming my name, and the taste of blood in my mouth. I was becoming a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE : I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT STORY. or it's characters. I don't Own the Volturi, The Cullens, Or Jacob. Every body else I do own. Oh! and Please Review, the more you Review. If you review then I can finish the Story, for now It;s in complete. :( Sad face. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Five :<p>

Months had passed. I listened to the radio while I packed my things up. Today was the day I would be moving to Volterra. With Demetri. I was scared and worried. What was I going to do while I was there? Hang out with Felix and Demetri all day long for eternity wasn't exactly on my to-do list. I guess I could learn all the skills I've wanted to learn since I was little. Dance classes, Painting classes. All those fun things.

My dad walked in my bed room and sighed. He was now the pack's elder being he was able to phase now. It's all my fault though. I got too close to Ethan. I should've pushed myself infront of Demetri before he pushed me away. I could've saved him the trouble of pain, and my father the burden of an abnormal life. My father sighed and smield looking down at me.

"I wish I could give you a hug with out having to smell corpse..."It was more of a burn on himself.

"Yeah, That kinda sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah...it does"He sits down next to me"...but, your my daughter, and wheather you smell like a pile of bodies, or a bucket of roses, I will always love you"

"Thanks daddy"I said giggleing almost"I wonder what mom would say if she found out I was a Vampire...?"

"Probably threaten me, call me a bad father. Then except that it was your choice. Your mother loved you honey, she always will. You and your dumb ass of a brother"

"HEYY!"I heard Max call out from his room.

Dad just chuckled and looked back at me"She never liked Vampires, but if she could see the way those Vamps take care of you...She would except them, along with you...Don't ever forget that honey. Besides she would probably be worried on the fact I'm a wolf now, but whatever!"

I laugehd and hugged him"Thanks dad...I needed it"

"Your welcome baby, now..."He said letting go before he began the water works"Where is this fueture-son-in-law of mine?"

Only a few seconds after he asked, Demetri came climbing up the window and stopped, one foot in, one foot out"h-hello?"He stammered as my father growled almost.

"Boy, you best be useing the god damn door!"

"y-y-yes s-ssirr!"Demetri said scared almost. I don't know why though, My dad was jsut a big teddy bear.

Demetri crawled back out and knocked on the door downstairs. Max walked down and opened it calling back up the stairs" LEILA! YOUR PRINCE CHARMING IS HERE!"

"Ohh Max..."I sighed getting up.

My father just laughed and went down the halls to his room"Don't stay out too long now, okay?"He smiled. I nodded and went on down stairs as Demetri and Max were having an arguement. It was a silly one. Max said Demetri couldn't handle his awesome power and Demetri began to list off all the amazing things he has done in the past year. I rolled my eyes and continued out the door dragging my fiance' with me.

I hoped in the Cullens car. It was Edward's car, but he let him borrow it tonight. Demetri wanted to take me out on a date that night as a let make sure we wanna get married kinda thing. He drove down the street as the summer night air felt warm yet cold all the same. It reminded me of how Demetri felt to me.

Demetri loved to have the radio on but I thought it would be appropriate for us to just talk to each other this time around. Although, I thought it was cute when he would sing along to some of the songs that came on the Radio.

"So, how is your dad doing with this whole situation?"

"He makes fun of me sometimes about being a Vampire and him a Wolf, but nothing serious. He doesn't yell at me and purposly call me a leech"

"Well, I think thats good?"He chuckled

"Yeah! haha, anyways, How is everything at the Cullens? Are the boys gonna throw you a bachelor party?"

"Ha! uhhmm..."He thought for a moment"I dunno actually, I heard them talk about it but I don't think their gonna do it?"

"Just not even gonna bring it up?"

"Noo, why? Do I need one?"

"Edward had one!"

"Edward's a fairie...No! he's a pixie!"

"Demetri!"I exclaimed laughing hard.

"What! He is! he acts all pixie like and "Ooohoo look at me! I LIKE to sparkle! let me Sparkle for you my dearest Bella!"

"Oh my god Demetri..."I said laughing.

"I think I'm going to enjoy you becoming my wife..."

"Me too ya' big Fae"

"I'M NOT THE FAERIE! EDWARD IS!"

The whole car ride was mostly like that. Complaining about sparkleing and all that. We had a playful arguement on which restraugnt we should go too. Then what we should afterwards. It ended with after us parking Demetri hiting his head against the steering wheel. I laughed and patted his back and rolled my eyes playfully. He got out and just as I was gettign out too he graciously opened the door for me.

I looked up at him and laughed"You didn't have to do that?"

"What kind of gentle man would I be if I didn't?"

"A normal one"

"Ohh hush!"

We walked into the building and sat down at our table. I looked around at the scenery and saw it was an italian restruagnt. I didn't really know what was on the menu, but I knew it was going to be some sort of pasta. That's just how I rolled. OR at least thats what I was going to order, till I smelled pizza. It wasn't a very fancy restraugnt but It was nicely put together and clean.

Demetri was playing with his fork by the time we decided what we were gonan drink. The waitress couldn't stop starring at him. Even though I made it clear he was mine. I flashed the ring on my finger, kissed his hand and held it tightly right in front of her but she kept flirting. It pissed me off quite frankly.

"Heh, I'll have a coke please?"

"alrighty then cutie!"She had a british accent, figures those damn brits"I'll get your drink right away!"

"What about me?"I said quitely, and a little bitter.

"Oh, you forgot my fiance' ?"

"Oh...sorry, what did you want?"Her bitterness matched mine almost.

"An Ice'd tea please?"I said trying to be polite.

"Sweetened or UN-sweetened?"

"Unsweetened please...?"

"Lemon or no Lemon?"

"Lemon..."

"Kay..."She turned back to Demetri and smiled "Be right back!"

After she left Demetri smiled at me"Well she was nice!"

"She was a bitch Dem..."

"What? Why?"

"All she did was flirt with you, then give me crap about it..."

Demetri, just now reliseing her sharp tounge towards me, got all red with frustration. Not like he was going to go off, but he was slightly angry. He loved me and didn't like it when some one was rude to me.

"Don't worry, I promise she won't do that again, Kay?"

"Okay..."I sighed but smield at him as he held both my hands.

A little while in the waitress came back with just Demetri's drink not mine. I got a little more pissy about it this time, but kept my cool. Demetri got a little more red that time around, now seeing her on-purpose-mistakes. I soon began to sing a part of a song while we waited for my drink.

"There, there baby. It's just text book stuff. It's in the ABC of growing up"

Demetri smiled at me"You have such the amazing voice Leila"

"Hmm, Thanks. I don't think so though. There were other girls in my choir who sung better then I did"

"So? You still are amazing and I bet she wasn't that good?"

"She could have been in an Opera"

"Damn"

I laughed and turned back to the direction the waitress left in. She was taking soo damn long ,and I bet 50 bucks she wasn't going to get it right, infact, she was probably going to get it all wrong. When she returned my vision was correct.

"Here ya go..."

I took a sip"This is sweetened..."I took another sip"And theres no lemon..?"

Demetri looked pissed, this time he did go off. Only. He wasn't yelling jsut pulled out his own sharp tounge"Could you please go back and fix my fiance's drink, be quick about it, and get it right this time?"He grunted almost"Before I contact the manager?"

I had to hold myself back from laughing. The waitress looked shocked almost"Y-yes sir, I'm sorry, I'll go back and fix it..."

The second she was out of ear shot, I clapped and laughed"Go Demetri!"

"Hey, Don't mess with my women!"

"Awww, I think thats sweet?"

He laughed at me and held his coke out for me"Take a sip. Take the whole thing I don't care"

I took a drink, a gulp and that was that"there"

He just smirked at me"Whatever"He laughed and went back to holding my hands after taking a sip himself. a diffrent waitress came back this time around. She introduced herself as Allie. She was alot nicer, plus, She just so happened to be a friend of Avery's. She didn't know about the Vampires and Wolves, but she was nice and thats all that mattered.

She got my drink absolutly right this time around. I was happy and she seemed to think Demetri and I were a cute couple, she was so cute and bubbly too. She reminded me of Alice. When she asked us what we wanted to eat and kept smelling that pizza and all I thought about was that damn pizza.

"uhhh...What kinda pizza do ya' have?"

"All the normal kinds! oh! but we have a special today on a vegitarian pizza, it has a delicious garlic like white sauce and diffrent veggies on it!"

"Like what kinda of Veggies?"

"Spinach, Artichoke, Tomaetoes, Green peppers and all that good stuff, Purple onions too!"

"Okay, I'll have that. But...not the artichokes"

"Okay! and how about you?"She smiled at Demetri.

"Uhhh...Cheese pizza?"

"What kind?"

"Are you serious?"

"Blue cheese!"Grant it, she was a little ditsy.

"Uhhh...nevermind, how about a combo"

"Kay! would you like to split a whole pie or just two smalls?"

"Actually a combo sounds better then Vegi pizza!"I said laughing softly.

"Awww...now I have to cross this out!"Allie said giggleing

"Anyways, could I get a refill on my coke?"

"Yeah!"Allie said all bubbly.

Allie read us back our order and we nodded, almost at the same time, to tell her she got it right. She said she'll be right back and skipped off almost child like. I giggled softly thinking to my self how awkward Demetri was. Then I thought how cute she was, and how cute she would have been as a Child.

Off in my own little world, Demetri got a call from Edward. He answered it and listened to the other line after saying hello. His face went from being happy, and having a good time, to a soft frown. His mood changeing quickly. He said something in Italian. I didn't understand it.

"Mi dispiace, ma non posso lasciare proprio ora ... sto in mezzo a una data. Giusto, maniglia da soli. O almeno fino a quando mia data è finito, okay?"

"Demetri...?"I asked whisperingly.

"Hold on..."He whispered back"Okay, yeah...yeah I'll do what I can, bye"

"Demetri?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that...? What were you saying?"

"That was Edward. He heard news the Volturi are close and they want to talk to me, I told him I was sorry and that I'll fix everything after my date"

"Oh...Is everything okay?"

"They are a little unsure about me getting married to you..."

"Oh..."I looked down a little upset.

"It's okay though, I'd leave the Volturi before I let them decide who I can marry, Okay?"

"Yeah...Okay"I smiled and sipped my ice'd tea.

"Good...speaking of getting married, what about your bachelorette party? The girls gonna throw you one?"

"Avery is all excited about it and has teamed up with Alice to throw me one, but..I dunno. Avery kinda goes overboard on a lot of things..."

"There gonna be uhh...male strippers at this party?"

"Yeah, actually I think Emmett and Jasper were gonna dress in nothing but a bow?"I said sarcastically.

"What!"Demetri didn't get it"Oh hell no!"

"I'm kidding babe, Chill"I laughed and he seemed to calm down"No, I don't think there will be...but Avery will proabbly get me some, sexual gag gift or something? She did when I turned 16"

"Like what?"

"Wellll...At the time I was dating this...human"I whispered"Not knowing about the whole secret thing so she uhh got me...never mind"

"What?"He laughed

"No, It's silly"

"So?"

"Okay fine, she got me a thing of "protection" as a gag saying I was old enough for...that"I was kinda uneasy when talking about sex. ew.

"Hmmm...really?"Demetri said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Don't get any ideas you pervert!"

"I'm your Fiance' I'm not allowed to see you as a beautiful sexy women?"

"Oh god! not here!"

"What?"He laughed"It's not like your gonna talk about this with your dad or Max?"

"Why is Max even in this conversation! or my dad!"

"What is your deal!"He laughed and made me laugh too.

Demetri and I laughed and talked a little more when our pizza came. Demetri usually didn't eat, but luckily for him that day everything didn't taste like Ash. So he once again ate everything, or almost everything I put infront of him. I ate as much as I could as well. After dinner we split a thing of icecream together then paid for the meal. I tried to tell him I would buy dinner that night but he insisted he pay. So he used Edward's credit card.

"Did you steal that?"

"Temporarily borrowed it"

"Oh my god Demetri!"I giggled.

We left the restraughnt and walked down the side walk with a box of left over pizza in His hands. We waved goodbye to Allie and held each others hand as we walked to the car. My eyes watched each store pass by. I laughed and looked at what movies were playing. I saw one about Vampires and tugged on Demetri's shirt

"Do we have time for a movie?"

He looked at the title I was pointing too"A curse between blood mates" ? Are you sure you wanna see soemthing like this?"

"Yeah! we can slipt like a soda and a small popcorn?"

"Screw the small popcorn, I'm going for a medium!"He grabbed my hand and threw the pizza out rushing to the short line.

"Really?"

"Vampire speed!"

"Oh wow..."I laughed.

We, I mean he paid for the movie and I got a small popcorn knowing I would eat very little of it, and he would eat most. I at least got my candy, and a small soda. We wern't trying to spend a lot of money. Being it was Edwards money. Not ours.

The seats were huge black recliner chairs big enough for two people or one really big one. I hopped in my seat and Demetri sat literally right next to me. In the same seat.I was baisically sitting ontop of him. Well, Laying ontop of him. He had it all the way back. I held my soda in my hands because it was cooling and tasted too good for me to set down. Demetri imidiatly started eating the popcorn durrign the previews. I did too but I knew the popcorn was mainly for him. Even though, He offered me some more then a couple times.

The previews were cool. We both saw some we would like to see soon. So we made sure we go out again for a movie and maybe dinner. I was currled up in Demetri arms while a nibbled on my starburst candies. I loved the taste of something sour yet sweet. They were really juicey too. I enwrapepd one and shooved it into Demetri's mouth before he had a chance to put popcorn in it.

"ahhh-"He said before chewing"Hmm! Not bad!...kinda sour though?"

"That's a lemon one babe..."

"Ah, that esplains it"

I laughed and took another sip of my cherry coke. I sipped it and watched as every got quite. The movie was now startign and I elbowed Demetri in the ribs to chew quitely. He grunted almost and paced himself this time.

The movie was about a Vampire who fell in love with a human. This human was some pretty blonde with big boobs. She was the captain cheerleader and was a complete bitch. She felt she was the qeen of the school. Then this Vampire boy turns her around as she falls in love. She dies her hair, she changes her life around. She gets good grades. It was some dumb movie and I laughed at the fact that I even wanted to watch this.

Then there was a part in the movie, where she becomes a Vampire and The boy turns her into his Vampire blood mate. I was curious for a moment. Were blood mates real? I looked up at Demetri looking in disgust almost at the way the Vampire boy was acting. It made me laugh as he didn't want to sit threw it anymore.

I agreed with his reaction and stood up as I grabbed our candy and Popcorn and drinks and drug him with me. I had to use the restroom before we left and so did he, but other then that we kept hearing at how the vampire was SO cute. I walked out of the bathroom and laughed walking with Demetri. We threw away our trash except for our drinks and the left over candy. So I guess you could say we jsut threw away our popcorn. I stepped out of the theature and screamed to the sky.

"Curse between blood mates issss SOO gayyy!"

"I Agreee!" Demetri joined in.

We laughed and continued to walk down the street to our car. I looked up at Demetri and smiled. Right underneeth the street light I stopped, Forced him to bent down, then kissed him passionatly right infront of every one. His cheeks turned bright red and a smile cracked inbetween his lips. I smiled and looked up at him after we were done.

"Now, what was that for?"

"I dunno..."I shrugged.

"Well, Do it again"He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him again more passionatly"I love you..."

"I love you too Leila..."

Back in the car we drove away and listened the radio this time. Both of us very tired. I yawned and looked up at Demetri. He laughed and kept his eyes on the road. He blinked and looked back me for a second as I was slowly drifting into sleep.

"Heyy.."

"What?"

"Don't fall asleep..."

"Why?"

"Cuz, the night is still young. Do you wanna head back to the Cullens for the night and just watch a Decent movie there. Of course with a cup of warm coffee?"

"Ohhh hell yes baby, that sounds amazing!"

"Heh, I thought you may say that..."

We drove home, then Demetri picked me up and carried me off inside. My arms wrapped around his neck, my heart thudding loudly almost. If It still beat. I couldn't tell anymore. Me being a newborn, I still felt human. I mean I craved human blood, or any kind of blood for that matter. I felt cold, looked pale. Had red eyes. I was strong and I was fast, But...I could still taste things normally. I slept. I felt tired.I even still had a slight heart beat. I still felt like a human, but with an extreme thirst for blood.

Demetri set me down on the couch and wrapped me in a blanket. He tucked in the sides after seeing I was cold. I was always cold though. He was too. I could feel the slight warmth of the blanket and heat from the heater. It made me more sleepy. Demetri walked over with a cup of Coffee and cup for him. He sat down next to me and turned Netflix on. I leaned on him and felt more sleepy.

"Heyyy, come on! Wake up!"

"I seepyy!"

"Noooo...Come on babe, Stay awake, for me?"

"Hmmhmm..."

"I'll do anything come on?"

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

I kissed him and jumped ontop of him with a slight smirk"Really?"

"O-o-hohhh..."He blushed and turned the T.V. off.

In the morning I saw the sunshine down on my skin. I looked in the mirror and saw my skin sparkling beautifully. I turned around and found Demetri sleeping next to me. I sat up and saw I had changed clothes last night. I was in some short sexy night gown. I wasn't at home, I was in Demetri's room. I brushed my hair with my fingers slightly and got dress in the clothes Alice set aside for me. It was some tunic and a pair of leggings. I stepped down stairs and there was Alice.

"So, How was your night last night?"

"I have no idea..."

"Leila!"

"What...?"

"You don't remember?"

"I was sleepy last night, when ever I get sleepy, or I'm sleep deprived I do things I don't remember. It's almost like sleep choice making"

"Demetri remembers.."She smiled at me.

"What?...Oh! crap, did we...?"

"Could hear it threw the whole house!"

"Crap. I'm sorry. I am...I wish I had just went home last night..."

"Better here then there..."

"No! thats not what I ment!"

"Are you regretting, Miss West?"

"No! I mean...N-n-not really?"

"Uhh huhh...Anyways, Esmee made breakfast for you, Go eat!"She shooed me downstairs.

I laughed and followed her.I wore a pair of sandals since it was summer. Emmett amd Rosalie were already downstairs. Rosalie glarred at me almost and I looked away. Esmee stared at Rosalie and sighed, then smiled back at me. She set down a thing of pancakes. Then winked.

"You must be hungry after last night!"

"Could we please not talk about that..."I sighed.

"Why?...Becasue you woke up every one?"Rosalie snapped.

"Careful honey..she's a newborn, she'll snap you in half!"Emmett said jokingly.

"No it's just...I don't actually remember what happened last night, I'm sure Demetri will fill me in though...With details"I chuckled softly.

Esmee and Alice laughed softly as the other boys soon began to wake up. Usually at the Cullens house, Demetri and Emmett were the lasts to wake up. Edward and Jasper usually woke up first to get dibs on hunting. Though I guess whatever happened last night woke EVERYONE up. Demetri and Edward chased after each other down the stairs at first. Then came jasper tossing them about. They were just like any family. They wern't blood related no, but they were a family.

I glarred at Demetri when he came downstairs. He just laughed and grabed a pancake from my plate before I put syrup on them. He made a disgusted face and threw it out. He laughed and shook his head.

"Tastes like Ash. Damn. Anyways...Who's gonna hunt with me?"

"Is that all you ever think about?"Emmett laughed"Deer blood?"

"Nope, I think about my beautiful Fiance' too..."He wrapped an arm around me and slipped out of his grip.

"What..?"

"You know what..."I glarred.

"Oh...last night?"

"I have no idea what happened last night..."

"Honey of course you don't...Were vampires, we moved soo fast we were done in like 5 mineutes!"

"What?"

"Thats a load of bull!"Emmett said laughing.

Carlisle walked in hearing the conversation"Thats odd...Hmm. Leila come with me?"

I looked at Demetri weirdly then walked with Carlisle. I sat down on the medical chair like he wanted me too. He ran a few blood tests and this and that. He looked at the results after a wait period of two hours. He walked in and looked at me.

"Leila, the reason you couldn't remember anything last night is becasue you were drugged..."

"Demetri!"Alice said shocked.

"It wasn't me!"

"Who the hell would it be?"

"The waitress...The one that was all snooty, remember Demetri? She must have slipped something in my iced tea before Allie gave it to me..."I shook my head.

"What?...Damn!"

Carlisle shrugged and looked at me"Your fine now, but the drugg started to work around 11:00 last night..."

"That was when the movie ended..."Demetri said looking too me.

"I just want to forget this day..."I said with a headache.

"I had no idea Leila, I wouldn't have taken you up on your sneaky little offer If I had known..."

"Thanks..."I grumbled.

I spent the day with Demetri and the others that day. I didn't want to go home smelling like Vampires ten times more thne I already did and get crap from both my dad and Max. If it was just Marie that day then I would be fine. In fact I would be able to brag about everything. I sighed and laid out in the hammock they made specially for me. I watched Emmett and Demetri wrestle and push each other around. Waiting their turn to go hunting.

"Hmmm..."I said yawning.

"Was I that bad?"Demetri asked pouting almost.

"No, I mean I don't remember but I'm sure you were okay..."

"Okay?"

"Demetri I don't remember!"

"You don't have to yell..."

"Babe, I'm so sorry I'm just pissy because that bitch drugged me and now I can't even remember sex with my Soon-to-be Husband!"

"If I was in Italy right now, The Volturi would have already killed her. Is this what you want?"

"No...I don't want to kill her, I'm just pissed thats all..."

"Do you regret it?"

"Sex?"

"Yeah..."

"No..I don't. Demetri I love you, Why would I regret it?"

"You just seem soo upset about it"

"I told you I'm pissed I was drugged!"

"Yeah...I would be too" He smiled.

I kissed his head and went back to laying down. I turned to him though and held out my hand. As if to ask to hold my hand. Show my love for him. Everything above. Instead he jumped over the railing and laid down right next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and smiled. I always knew I could count on Demi.

That night Demetri took me home and got a short lecture from my dad. He couldn't be too mad at him anymore though. There was no changeing my mind of who I wanted more. I couldn't make it anymore clear when it came to my love for Demetri. Which was funny because in the beginning I made fun of him, Hated him even. That was until, I found out that wasn't him. It was him playing an angry jerk all the time.

I think I like this Demetri more. He was sweet, he was nice. He smelled amazing! Maybe it's the fact he was the actual one who turned me but, I was truly madly, and deeply in love with him. There was no one else in this world. Not Ethan, Or anyone else but Demetri.

I crawled into my usual sheets, the last thing I should have packed. Everything in my room was packed up into boxes for when I moved out. My father wasn't all too happy about me moving in with a Vampire. Going to italy. All that jazz. It didn't matter though because my father was a dirty woodworking dog, I mean, he was the best daddy in the whole wide world!

I could feel the grey tabby I callen Templeton jump onto my bed and slide under my arms purring loudly. I laughed softly and snuggled into his fluffy fur and slowly drifted off into sleep. Deep comforting sleep. My dreams were filled with white dresses and black suits. Even Tempy had a cute little cat suit on. My dreams were of the day I walked down the isle for my dearest love. The day we became tied together forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six :

The next couple weeks had been full of moving out, Wedding planners, girls days out. Plus Demetri being especially sweet to me. I had finally moved out my dad's house. I said goodbye to Marie, Max, and my father. Demetri even said he would force me to come and visit over the holidays and much more.

I drove with him to airport. Turns out Demetri spoke with Aro and his wife and got a good deal on a house close to the Volturi tower. So he could still do his job and I could find some time to visit him with out getting lost. Though having a tracker for a husband, I don't think I would get lost very often.

Demetri said that before we got married I would have to meet Aro's wife. I think Demetri called her Ellasalia? She sounded very pretty. Very beautiful infact. He said she was alot like me and that she was young and enjoyed the finer things of this generation. She was a little less like her husband since he was so much more older. They loved each other and tried to enjoy the company of others when in all reality they would rather be alone together. I heard that just like Bella and Edward, Ella and Aro had a daughter.

It sounded like fun. I guess I would soon be part of the Volturi since I needed training for being a soul switcher. I hadn't used my powers in a very long time. I should soon though. So I could practice. So I could show off my skills infront of the elders of the Volturi. Demetri sounded almost excited ot be back in the Volturi. Which was odd, he said he hated them.

The ride to the air port was boreing, especially Demetri was in one of his moods to listen to his music. I didn't mind really, it gave me a chance to clear my thoughts. I told Demetri I would be practiceing my power more often and he just laughed. I was hopeing that the laugh was him remembering some joke in his head, not him being an ass whole. He can sometimes do that.

I didn't really wanna be far from my friends and Family, so Demetri promised me in a couple of years we would go back and stay there for a couple of years then move back to italy. I asked him how many years he was talkimg about, and he said a decade. I almost chocked, most of the people I loved would already be dead. Except for the wolves. Unless, Avery and Marie became wolves or Vampires they would be dead. I scolded Demetri for that and with held any "Fun" He wanted that night.

Being that we would soon be married, we would be able to expeirence the natural things humans and un-married people couldn't handle. There were secrets I could share. Dark ones, yet fun ones. There was a special Vampire kiss known as a _"Black kiss"_ It's whats happens when one Vampire cuts their lip, then shares the blood and venom with another Vampire. It makes you feel dizzy and almost like your drunk.

From what Alice and Bella tell me, It feels amazing.

I yawned slumping down in the seat and looked out the window. I'm going to miss the beautiful bright green trees and the amazing crisp smells of the rain. I was born and raised in washington. When it was a light drizzle, I would be out in a tank top and flip flops. The rain cooled me down and made me smile. I was going to miss the Washington rain. In Italy it would be mostly sunny. Have some rain, and some snow. Nothing like Washington though.

I looked up at Demetri and he was singing along to one of his songs. I would complain sometimes that he never talked to me when we were in the car. I already knew what gift I was going to get him this year for Christmas. An Ipod or if they were cheeper an MP3 player. So he could put on all of his favorite music on it. Then maybe he'll have more time to listen to his favorite songs, and a little more time to talk to me. Thats all I ever wanted from him was a time to talk.

Though, in all honesty, I didn't really care. I had time to think to myself. He had time to play with his music. We were both happy. Kind of a comprimise if you will.

As I sat up to stretch we parked at the air port. We met Alice and Jasper there. They ran so they could take the car back. Demetri helped me out and got our air plane tickets. We took the normal plane that every one else took since we wern't in a hurry. We got to sit next to each other though. Me being very sleepy, again, I leaned on his shoulder falling asleep.

"Are you comfortable next to the window?"

"Yes..."

"Don't fall asleep...You'll miss Volterra"

"Wake me up when we pass by it?"

"Sure, why not?"He laughed softly.

"Thank you.."

"yeah, your welcome"

"Demetri?"

"Yes my love?"

"Tell me more about Volterra?"

"Well..."He said with a chuckle"Do you want to know about the Volturi or about The actual Volturi tower and all it's glory?"He said sarcastically.

"I wanna know more about The Volturi?"

"Alright well, You already know Felix and I are part of the gaurd. Then theres Aro, Caius and Marcus. Marcus and Caius are kinda the main two leaders, Aro is kinda just the voice because he talks SO much. It's kinda one of his strong holds?"He laughed and nudged me to see if I was still awake.

"Really?"I said sleepily.

"Yeah, Then theres Jane and Alec, their brother and sister. Their pretty young, like 12 or 13 years old. Jane's power is kinda harsh, whatever you do, promise me you won't upset her? She will hurt you..."

"I promise Demi..."

"Good, now Alec, I havn't really paid any attention to his power, in fact I'm not even sure he has one?...No, No, He does. He can block your senses, like sight, smell, hearing, everything..."

"Does it hurt?"

"I don't think so, he's never actually done anything to me so..."

"Oh..."I said with heavy eyelids.

"Man, why are you soo sleepy...your wayy sleepier then before?"

"I dunno..."I yawned.

"Hmm...Leila! Baby look! It's Volterra!"he shook me till I opened my eyes and looked out to the big city before me.

"Oh my god..." It was full of beautiful golden stones and water ways. You could see the Volturi tower clearly.

I smiled and Demetri held my hand, his cold fingers locked with mine"Welcome My Love"

When we got off the plane, the warm air gave me a gentle smile. The ones to greet us at the airport were Felix and who I presume to be Ellasalia. Aro's wife. I smiled as Ella ran to me, she gave me a hug and smiled at Demetri. Her teeth sparkling white, Her eyes just as beautifully red.

"Welcome home you two!"She looked me up and down"My, My...Demetri she is quite the pretty one! She will make a fine wife for you!"

"Mama V, Your embaressing me!"He said blushing.

"Nice ot meet you Mrs. Volturi"I said bowing almost.

"Oh please honey, call me Ella!"

"Okay!"I said with a smile, trying to match her cheerfulness"Anyways, I'm a little lost in this city...I-"I was cut off by Ellasalia. She just giggled and nodded.

"Come right this way, I'll get you settled into your new home!"

As we walked Felix slapped Demetri on the back. He said something in Italian that made Demetri turn bright red, then elbow Felix in the stomach. I heard the words _"your a pervert!"_ then brought my focus back to Ellasalia. Who was holding my hand rushing to, what looked like a limo. I could feel her push me into the massive car and Felix do the same with Demetri.

"Way to go man, Finally lost your virginity right?"

"Dude! shut up! can we talk about this later, like when I'm not around our Masters wife and my Fiance'!"

I giggled and waved my hand, like it was nothing"Oh whatever Demetri! Alice asked for sizes and everything!"His face turned bright red again, Rather, it never stopped.

Ella went on talking about all the cool things her and I could do before I got married to Demetri. She said We could go dress shopping and plan the wedding. All this fun stuff that I just sat back and slowly nodded my head. I laughed almost and looked back at Demetri. He was being bombarded with inapropriate qestions from Felix.

"Dude! how big? What Size is her bra, man come on? Don't hold back!"Demetri covered his ears while I answered for him.

"32 Double D"

"DAMN!"

I laughed and turned my attention back to Ella. She laughed too, but scolded Felix for not being quite a Gentleman. Demetri thanked god underneeth his breath and then, Pestered Felix. I looked back to Ella as she put her hand to my forhead.

"Honey you look green...Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! why?"That was a lie, I've been Nauseous all day. I just didn't want Demetri to worry and cancel our flight.

"You don't look fine, honey your going straight to bed after we get home!"

"awww... but I wanna go out and do all these fun things with you _Mama?_"I said all cute like.

"Ohhh...Demetri!"she scolded.

"What!..Oh!"He stopped when he saw my face, aparrently, I did look like I was gonna puke"Yeah, honey, Ellasalia's right. You need to rest..."

"Demetri..."I whined.

"No, Tell the driver to go home"

Ella glarred at him, for giveing her orders, but, She understood he was only trying to protect his soon-to-be wife. She told the driver to take them to a house next to the tower. He nodded to her and turned at a right. Now that I knew we were going home, I gave in and put my head in my hands.

"Oh! honey...Where is a trash can?"

"Here!"Felix quickly shooved it in my face.

I didn't want to puke infront of everyone, so I gripped the sides of the trash can, clawed into it like a mad man. Wishing, Hopeing that nothing would come out. Though luck seemed to be on a different side then my own. I coughed harshly then felt something warm and foul tasting force it's way out of my throat. I cried almsot from the pain it gave me. I hated the fact all this was happening infront of such high ranked people. Especially Aro's Wife.

The gushy remainders of what I had for breakfast this morning, made me even more sick. All I wanted to do now, was lean back, curl up next to Demetri and cry. I held in my tears though. The pain was horrid. It felt like something was burning inside me. I puked a few more times before I felt like I was going to pass out.

"This is soo strange! Vampire's aren't soposed to get sick like this?"Felix said astonished.

"Leila! Please be okay honey!"Demetri said panicing.

"Oh my, We'll have to call Carlisle when we get home..."Ella said worried.

I walked in, well, Scratch that, I was carried in by Demetri. I wanted the moment we walked in our new home to be special, But it ended up being the moment when we all paniced and worried. Demetri laid me down on the bed we would be sleeping in most of the time, and sat there holding my hand. Assuring me I would be okay. Ella rushed to the phone and called Carlisle. He said it was probably just some strange flu, But he would stop by to make sure. Felix got me water and kept me close to the bathroom.

I took a nap and dreamed this would all be over with. I hated feeling sick. I ahted to worry my family, or Demetri. I loved them all and hated to be a burden. I could feel Demetri's cold hands wrap around mine. Ever since I became a vampire, Demetri hasn't felt that cold to me anymore. Infact, he's felt soo much better. So much warmer thne before. I enjoy his touch more andm ore each day. Maybe it the fact I've gotten colder, and He has just stayed the same.

My attention was broken when Ella walked over and asked me a qestion I would soon not forget,

"Leila? When was your last period?"

I thought for a moment, My head was spinning so much I couldn;t help but grumble. I didn't want to but thats all that came out. I took a while when thinkign about this my last period was proabably a month ago. Wait? was that right? Was I soposed to be getting one soon?

"I don't Remember?"I mumbled threw the blankets Demetri wrapped me in.

"What?"Ella asked again.

Demetri heard me though. His eyes widened and his face turned paler then his usual pale. If any one looked like they were gonna be sick it was him now. He jumped up and grabbed the phone from Felix's hand. He kept shouting things in Italian. I couldn't hear nither did I care for I began to cough again feeling the horrible urge to puke. I kept it in though. Demetri came back around and looked at me.

"Leila...Honey don't you worry, everything is going to be just fine!"

That scared me. Whenever some one say, things are going to be fine, that usually ment something big, and bad was going to happen. I jumped from my seat feeling dizzy again and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"I shouted.

"Well..."Ella said for him"Carlisle thinks you might be...Pregnant?"

"What!"I shouted again.

"Honey it's okay, Bella's had a baby, I've had a baby, Things are going to get rough these next couple months, but...you'll be okay. I was, Bella was. You will be too...unless you want to give it away?"

"I-i..Ah..."I was in so much shock I couldn't speak.

"NO"Demetri said sternly"I will stand by Leila's side till the very end, We don't even know if this is really what's happening! and If it is, We'll make our desions when we know!"He shouted angrily almost. It almost seemed like he's wanted this.

"Demetri Volturi!"Ella yelled shocked"How dare you take that tone of voice with me!"

"I'm sorry but thats the way things are going to go!"I've never seen Demetri stand his ground like this before. He turned to me then"Leila, This is all up to you...You don't have to decide now, but soon?"

I shook and looked away, I didn't want to knwo if it was true or not. I was so scared.

Thank goodness for Carlisle. He came straight down, He checked me out and found out I wasn't pregnant. It turns out I was only 98% Vampire. The other 2% was human, so it was not only possible for me to become Pregnant. It was also possible for my to get the flu. That's exactly what I had at the time as well. Demetri was soo freaked out he was about to have a heartattack, If Vampires could even get those.

From that moment on I was soposed to be careful with my health. I told him I was still a newborn and that I could defend myself from sicknesses but he still wanted me to be careful. He jsut loves me is all.

"are you sure your okay?"

"Yes I'm fine babe...I'm just getting over this damn flu"

"Man...thank god it was sjut the flu"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."He blushed slightly"I was really worried about you and if it were real, our baby...But it never happened, you were jsut sick and thats good, that your getting better..."the way he spoke was all over the place.

"Demetri?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want a baby?"

"S-sorta?"

I looked at him trembling almost and I thought to my self _What if we did have a baby?_ I kissed his soft pale cheek gently and curled my fingers with his. I looked up into his now blood red eyes, from drinking the blood of humans. He looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled close. We were sitting on the comfortable black pleather couch. It was soft and very light. Since we've working on theh osue soo much I would sometimes pass out on this couch. This beautiful couch.

Demetri kissed me more as his face turned from pale to red slightly. I leaned abck and he leaned ontop of me. Every touch was like a gentle touch from a god. I felt like time slowed down. Either that, or we were moving at such a fast pase. I looked up at him as he gentle touched my cheek. His lips touched mine softly. His cold freezing lips. They wer soft and comforting almost.

I pulled him in closer, My eyes matching his, I almost begged for it, I almsot cried out for it. Demetri saw were this was going, so he stopped. He gave me a smile still ontop, and kissed my head. He held my hand and looked deep into my own blood red eyes. His words soft spoken like a whisper.

"After our wedding night..."

"Demetri...?"

"Trust me"

"Till the ends of the earth _mio amore _" I smirked at him.

"What luck, your first Italian words. Such beautiful ones too..."

Max's Point of Veiw :

My sister has been gone for about two weeks now. Jacob hasn't been the same, He's been grumpier and wayy more willing to attack the Cullens as of late. Though my father always stands in his way. Jacob knows by now the power my father holds. After all, He broke most of Ethan's bones after he attacked my sister's leeche lover.

So, My sister has imprinted, so to speak, on a Vampire, and I'm stuck here alone. There really is no one for me to Imprint on. The only other girl we knew besides my sister was Avery. She's mated with Logan already. Guess I'm gonna be alone for a much longer time then I expected.

In some way, I'm glad Leila is gone. For one she's happy. Two we won't have to hunt down The Cullens anymore. Three she won't bring any more trouble, as much as I Love my sister, and Four, We have a better chance at winning this damn Vamp-Wolf war now. She was in our way. Jacob didn't want to fight unless there was a reason, now theres a reason in his eyes.

Which is unfortunate. She would have been an excelent wolf. A fast runner, A good fighter. Her power would be useful too. Though threw everything thats happened so far, I envy her. She doesn't have to be burdened with the thoughts of others, and the life of a wolf. I may be Beta, But I don't like listening to the laws wolves have. I'd much rahter be a Vampire.

I was born this way though. There is no going back, Though, If I had the choice Leila had, I may have gone the way she's gone now. Maybe even, I would have joined her. I guess you could say I miss my sister.

I was interupted with my thoughts by the thoughts of my father. He was already for a run that night. Jacob paired me and my dad together for Patrol. In all honesty I would have gone a Diffrent route, But this works too.

"C'mon lazy ass...Let's get going!"

"Commin' pops!"I sang almost.

I hoped out the door and out side, Dad and I both took our shirts off and ran. I coudl feel the change coming onto me. I felt my arms popping into a place were they shouldn't go. My hands forcing them selfs into paws. My finger nails into claws. My nose formed into an animal snout. A black nose took it's place instead of the fleshy one I had before. My fur grew all around me. Dark brown with a slight white chest, and a white tip at the end of my tail. My eyes glanced at my paws for a moment. I shook my head and kept running.

It was simple form, yet so complex all the same. My father just had a dark brown fur. It looked black at night, but in the sun it was beautifully brown. My dark brown fur was the same, but with white it blended more evenly.

As much as Jacob is the Alpha, My father does test him. If Jacob says something we don't like my father will growl at him and make sure he knows he didn't like that. Most of the time, Jacob will listen. It wasn't right because Jacob Black was alpha, and if dad wanted to be alpha, he should've taken the chance we he had it.

Dad and I walked around and took the patrol like usual. We ran. We watched the border. Till we sniffed out some strange Vampire smell. It wasn't the Cullens Usual corpse smell. It smelled different.

_"Dad!"_I called to him in my head.

_"I smell it too..."_

_"Who the hell is it?"_

_"Most likely, some driffter...Howl for Jacob"_

I Howled to the sky, Hoping Jacob and the others woudl respond. Sure enough the others followed behind.

_"Whats going on!"_

_"Vampire...I actually sniffed around theres more. A whole coven"_

_"Cullens?"_ I heard Lucas ask.

_"No, Some others...They left blood behind too...It's stale like they were here before Leila Left...I think They might have been here for her?"_

_"Or protecting her..."_I grumbled.

_"What was that Max?" _Jacob snorted.

_"I'm saying what if they smelled the Wolf scent we left behind and they wanted to protect her?"_

_"That's silly!"_ Owen called out.

_"That would never happen!"_ Lucas laughed almost.

_"All Vampires are disgusting Beasts!"_ Ethan replied, Still weak from my father beating him.

_"Whatever..."_ I said anoyyed.

I growled and Ran off while the rest of the pack disgused it. I glarred out atthe city unimpressed. No one listened to me unless I read some one's mind. I missed Leila now, She was the one who listened to me. The rest of the pack only paid attention when I was needed. And that was rare. Not unless we were talking about a major danger. Even then. I missed Leila. Why'd she have to leave me?

Just as I was mopping, I heard footsteps. A Female Vampire was stalking prey. I could hear her thoughts. She was frustrated thinking she was never goign to grasp the buck infront of her. I followed. Her thoughts intrigued me. I saw her. She wasn't one of The Cullens. She had Light brown hair and golden eyes. Fair pale skin. When she scared the buck off I chased after it and drug it back to her. I dropped it at her feet.

"What on earth?"She said looking at me. I turned aroudn, grabebd my pants and formed back into a human to talk to her.

"Hi! The name's Maximum West, Unfortunatly my dear, your hunting on wolf territory, if you take this buck now, I'll hide your scent"

"How Can I trust you _mutt?_"

"Well, I read minds, My home is all the way over there where my human step-mother lives and my almost-alpha father lives. I trust you enough to know you won't do anything stupid?"I smiled at her.

"Your kinda stupid aren't you?"

"Thats what your lips are saying but your thoughts say something totally different?"

Her hair was short. Pixie short. She reminded me of Alice almost. I've met alice only a couple times, but I know she's okay and trust worthy. This new vampire was trust worthy too, I just wouldn't say it allowed. She glarred at me like some stranger but I knew she thought I was kinder then usual wolves.

"Look, I could have easily chased you off and eaten this buck my self, It's not even quite dead yet so you won't have to drink the blood of the dead or fear you didn't have the first kill...I'm not stupid, I just know alot about your kind...My sister became one not that long ago when she should have been a wolf. I understand"

"Wait a minute? Your Max...West?"

"That's right"

"My Coven and I have been searching for a Leila West. We fear for her"

"I knew it! You are trying to protect my sister!"

"Of course, Why would we want to harm some one of our own kind? Unless she's broken the rules?"

"No! Not at all, Or at least I don't think she has? She's in Italy right now with her "Fiance" So, Her scent won't do you much good here..."

"I knew it...Her scent was very stale. My brother thought she must have already been killed?"

"Wait, some ones trying to kill Leila?"

"Thats right...I know we just met and all, but your her brother so you should know this. Anyways, My Coven is trying to become a "Vegi-Vamp" Family. Some others don't agree with that right?"She said Taking a bite into the buck. She killed it while drinking most of it's blood. Getting her fill.

"I guess. I knew the Denali's and the Cullen's were the only Vegi's so far"

"Well, The Moretti Coven is tryign to do the same. There are 4 boys and 5 girls"

"Damn, Too many girls for me to handle"

"And your pack of male werewolves is enough?"

"Thats cuz were all boys and we don't care if we phase back into human naked, We've all seen it before!"

"Oh my god..."She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Anyways, A Russian Coven has disagreed with the turning of a certain Leila. They have been after her for the past three weeks. So I, and my family, have been out trying to protect her and her family. The Cullens have been updated on whats going on though. We told them they were not to fight, we don't want them in this..."

"Well, at least Vampires have manners..."

"What's that s'posed to mean?" she snapped

"It's not what you think it means!...Look, I don't like my pack. The only ones I like are my four friends and my father. Every one else are completely tools in a huge tool box!"

"Your the first guy, That I've met, that has actually called his friends tools..."

"They are! they aren't even my friends! Logan, Ethan, Owen and Lucas are all my friends, Then my father Ailean can do a better job as Alpha then Jacob can! The other 8 are just tools! they have no respect for women.. or...me"

"What?"

"Look, You have it lucky. Vampires follow rules true, we all do, But Wolves have to check in with their Alpha constantly. Don't do that Max, Your gonna phase infront of humans, Don't friend that person Max were only friends with the Cullens and even then...Your constantly under watch and the second my Father and sister became on radar I've been watched even by my god damn friends...And I'm the freaking Beta!"

"Wow. Your right. I am Lucky to be a Vampire. Your also wrong..."

"Oh yeah..?"

"Yeah..." Even though she was being snippy, she had a soft sound to her voice, as if she was completely calm and wasn't trying to be snippy at all "I mean, You don't crave human blood constantly. You don't have to hide yourselves in the sunlight. You aren't hated as much as you think you are...You don't have to change your diet, you can still eat the foods you enjoy and love! you have soo much personal freedom then you think Max!"

I looked at her, as if she was just some normal, human. I knew she wasn't though. She was soo much more"What's your name?"

"My name is Juniper Moretti"

I smiled at her. She seemed to smile back and feel more comfortable around me. That was good. In a strange way she sorta reminded me of my sister. In a way I could tell she was one of good blood, not bad. She had her quirks and her traits that jsut, Intriged me! I was amazed at her thoughts. I had to read more, but I also didn't want to be rude. So I had see her more. Miss Moretti.

We sat and talked for a few more hours till I heard the thoughts of the other Pack members. I shuddered and told her to run. I told her to run back to where her Coven was. I woudl cover her scent as much as I could. I phased into a wolf and turned back to her with my amber eyes I hoped she understood.

"I hope I see you again Maximum West"

I nodded to her and covered her scent up. First I rolled my self around in the dead corpse of the buck. I hated it I actually did feel like dog just then but I ignored it. The others hsowed up and thought It odd I was rolling around in a dead corpse. It hid the smell of vampire from fresh to 3 weeks stale though. We seemed to think she was heading east so Juniper and her Coven would be safe.

When I went back home, all I coudl think about was Juniper. She was beautiful and soft. She was strong and fast. These were all qualities of a Vampire though. Was I falling for her Vampire beauty? Was I becoming a victim?

I shook my head and turned away from the thought. I laid back in my sheets and heard my father and Marie giggling. Hopefully they wern't going to do what I thought they were going to do. I just sighed and tried to go to sleep. My dreams were filled with a beautiful young owmen in a white dress. At first I thought it was my head playing tricks on me again, then as I watched this short film play in my head I looked closer.

It was Leila. She looked happy, she held the hand of Demetri and he looked happy too. I was happy. They were happy. This was a Happy dream so far. So far. When I looked again I saw these nicely dressed people chasing after them. First Demetri stood infront of Leila protecting her. The figures killed him. Then they killed Leila. When I looked closer the one killing Leila was Juniper. The one killing Demetri was Aro. I knew it was him from the descriptions Edward gave me.

I quickly opened my eyes to Marie sitting at my bed worried. She touched my head. My sweaty head and looked at me. She was worried like a mother would be for her 4 year old baby whos broken his arm. She almsot had tears in her eyes as my father ran in too. He was worried as well as it was obvious.

"What the hell is going on Max!"He shouted.

"M-max...?"Marie whispered.

"I saw...L-leila a-an Demetri's death..."

"They can't die?"

"They did Father!..."I then sat up and explained everythign from me meeting Juniper, to what she told me, to my recent dream.

"Could this come true Marie?"He asked Marie wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe...But Alice is the one with the vissions. The only other explination is Leila is gonna be in trouble and you found out first because you care for your sister...some close siblings have a connection like that?"

"I'll call Edward..."

I stood up as my father said something in another language. I listened to him grumble and found it was french. It was curious the way my father spoke in french but I didn't pay much attention. I was mainly looking for Edward at the momment.

"Hello? Max?"

"Hey man, Look We need to talk. I had a creepy ass dream and It's about Leila"

"Alice just saw it, come on we'll meet out side my house"

I told my dad were we would be and I quickly ran out. I didn't phase but I ran fast to where the Cullens lived. I wore my leather jacket and ra nmy fingers thre my dark brown long hair. Well, Semi Long. It was just over my earlobes. It wasn't long like Bella's or Marie's. I Walked up the steps and Edward already opened the door. I looked at Alice.

"You saw it?...Demetri, Leila? Aro killing him and Ju-Juniper killing Leila?"

"Yes"

"I met Juniper! She said her and The Moretti Coven have been trying to protect her from the Russian Coven. She never said their name but All I now is it's Got to be true! She said she was a Vegi-Vamp"

"Max, Juniper Moretti has been telling the truth so far, except one thing..."

"Juniper isn't a Vegi-Vamp, She drinks Human blood. She's the only one of the Moretti Coven that does. The russian Coven your talking about? They are The Tarasov Coven. They have nothing to do with this situation since thye are all the wasy in Russia right now...She's lied. I've talked to Angeline the Coven's Co-leader. She's been missing for three days, and she's come home smelling like Wolves and human blood"

"This can't be! I read her thoughts... She was clean! No Human blood craving or evil thoughts at all!"

"She must have hid them..."Edward said softly"People do that"

"You can't be serious? Please!"

"Max?.."Esmee said suspicious"Have you imprinted on this girl?"

"I don't know, I just kinda think about her alot"

"If you havn't already...you will soon"

"What IF I just think she's really cute and stuff..."

"Well, your very upset she may be Evil?"Emmett said smugly.

"I'm gonna freaking punch you!"I yelled.

"Max!"Edward yelled"Can...I see you outside?"

Since Leila has wanted to be a Vampire, Edward and I have become good friends. It was odd the way a Vampire and Werewolf could be friends. We hated the way we smelled but we did hang around each other from time to time. I had alread ygraduated so every now and then I'll ask him to a race. I've never met any one besides the pack where I could hear their thoughts, and they could hear mine.

_"I understand yoru worry for your sister, and these feeligns you have for Juniper. Let her go though...Leila and Demetri are our main concern at the moment"_

_"Edward, I trust you, Infact your probably the only Vampire I truly trust, but Man, I jsut have a bad feeling about this...She WAS completely normal, Ed, She was!"_

_"She wanted you to think that way...She is looking to kill Leila"_

_"This shouldn't happen! the one time I decided to trust another Vampire besides you I end up their Pawn"_

_"Not exactly, she may have noticed Leila not being here and left"_

_"I told her she was in Italy. Becasuse I trusted her Edward"_

_"What!"_

_"Yeah, I know, I'm not gonna trust nay one like that ever again. I thought she was truly trying to help Leila"_

_"She may still..."_

_"What?...But you just said?"_

_"Listen..."_

_"I need to find Max and tell him about these Vampires. The Cullens should know too. What were their names? Christine, Lily, Richard and Ulric? Yeah that was it...I have to find them...Oh please Max! Hear my thoughts!" _They were Juniper's thoughts.

"Juniper!"I called out to her"I hear you!"

"Max!"Edward scolded.

"Max! Where are you!"She called back.

"Juniper!"

She came running down the hill and Into my arms almost. I turned my head to Edward and grinned almsot but I kept myself undercontrol. He knew what I was thinking though. I came back to it and looked down at Juniper.

"What's going on!"

"Their going to Italy! Their gonna kill Leila!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven :

Leila's POV ;

I smiled as the sun came to greet me threw the Blood colored curtains. I sat up and found my self in the same bed where my lovely Immortal companion slept soundly. Rather messily then Soundly. His body was sprawled out and took up most of the room on the bed. His face rubbed into the pillow like he was having a good dream. I leaned close and kissed his neck and shoudler.

Demetri grunted and yawned before going back to his slumber like a sleepy bear. I smiled and and kissed him again before I got up to make breakfast. I put on my silk robe and walked downstairs. I opened the front door and went to the mailbox to get the mail. We had such a beautiful house. Thanks to kindness of the Volturi.

I looked at all the congraduations letters we got and smiled, then I looked up to the balcony outside our bedroom to see my fiance' stretch and yawn. Completely Naked. I shouted up to him and laughed.

"Is there a reason your putting on a show?"

"Freedom baby!" He shouted back.

I shook my head with a laugh. I walked back in side and made breakfast. Walking down stairs in a suit, which was surpriseing, was Demetri. He smelled the bacon and smiled. I looked around and wondered if I should make more.

"No babe, That's okay, I can only taste ash right now..."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Let me know when something tastes good to you again?"

"alright, alright..."

"Well, What's with the suit?"

"Aro called and said to look nice today. So no jeans and T- shirts today"

"I...think this looks better..."I said smileing, I took the tie away from him so he just had a suit on with out the tie. I stood back and grinned"Much better..."

"Really?"

"It's still formal yet makes you look sexy!"

"ahh, that's why?"He said sarcastically.

"Of course!"

"Hm, Well, What are you gonna do today?"

"I put out job aplications yesterday, and I think Ellasalia wanted to go out and do wedding things, Borring things baby, you wouldn't like it"

"hmmmmNo male strippers..."he said sleepily almost.

"Yes dear...Go have fun gaurding, and stuff. Tell Felix I said hi"

"Will do"He kissed me goodbye and smiled.

"Go..."I said laughing as he was leaning back inside the house.

As Demetri left I watched him hop in his new car and drive up the road to the Tower. I sighed wondering what I was going to do with out him. I figured I would un-pack both of our things before I called Ella.

I went to the garage and sighed as the oil stains made it look tacky almost. My garage back home looked the same and so did every one elses. I yawned and looked up at the lights. I flickered them a little till everything was back in place. I Went straight to the boxes and opened one up. Demetri tried to get everything from his room in the tower to the new house but there was still going to be things we would need to pick up.

I just told my dad to ship it to us. We were so far away now. It made me sad. I ignored the feeling and brought three boxes upstairs to the living room. The sun continued to greet me and my sparkly skin. I smiled back and opened the first box labeled"Leila's clothes"

I didn't really have any clothes except for the brand new wardrobe Ella bought me. I continued to tell her I didn't need any clothes but she bought me about 5 outfits all together. I was amazed and so was Demetri. He didn't really understand clothes. He just told me to buy whatever I thought looked good on him...So I bought him a dress. I forced him to put it on too. Funniest thing I've ever seen.

I pulled out my favorite jacket and my red leather belt. I laughed almost as I ran my fingers across the silver studs of the belt. I looked at the rest of he contents and began to put away my clothes. I picked up a blood staind shirt and smelled it. This was the shirt I wore when Demetri turned me. I kept it in the box. I set that box in the closet in the very back corner. Some place Demetri wouldn't find it.

After the clothes were put away I opened another box. Things from my past, like the trinkets my mother used to give to me. Then I found a small box with a note attatched to it. I opened the box and inside was the necklace my mother wore when she died. I looked at the charm on it. It was a bird with it's wings spread out openly. I put it on and read the note my father gave to me in his neatest handwriteing.

Leila,

As your father I Presume this is were I tell you, your mothers plan if she were to ever die before your wedding night.

Your mother would have been so proud to hear you were getting married to a nice handsome man. If she were here now I'm sure she would writeing this letter to you not me...

Every day, Until you actually get married, I am to write you a letter telling you of one thing, your beautiful mother did for you, your brother, and me.

Something about her every day. I'll be sure it gets to you on that day as well. Don't you worry your pretty little head.

Giving the current circumstances I don't think she would be as proud to hear you were Vampire, but here we are, and If she was here too. She would be just as happy, just careful of what she woudl give to you.

Demetri will take part in this as well , so don't bother hideing it from him.

Your mother left somethings for you to wear at your wedding, and to pass onto your children one day. She was excited the day she found out she was pregnant with you. Hopefully one day you'll do the same for your kids.

Anyways, MY old brain is getting off track.

This necklace was your mothers favorite, she wanted to be burried with it, but when she heard your brother had his first crush she thought of you and wanted to pass it onto you instead.

This neck lace was her favorite til her dieing day because no matter how much she wanted to fly away from this horrible palce she couldn't.

This little trinklet made her feel she could.

Anyways, have a nice day, honey, PaPa loves you.

Love, Ailean West.

P.S. Don't tell your brother we're doing this...he has something coming for him too.

I almost cried as I set the beautiful trinklet around my neck. I thought of my mother and her beautiful face. I missed her sweet smell and gentle exterrior. I cried out for her soft voice. Her cooing that swept me off into slumber when I was young. I cried out for her once more. I leaned agaisnt the wall as woeful tears filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks.

I sat there cryign for long cold moments as my own cold skin burned me. My sinful wishes have brought me dread and worry. Was it a good idea to turn? Would my mother turn from me and call me a damned Leech? I closed my eyes and cried. I shook my head. I imagined her body and mine laying together in the cemetary. My eyes shot wide open. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Felix. He smiled at me almost. He picked me up and sat me down on the couch as I looked at him in awe. How the hell did he get here. Why was Felix here? Was he here to mess with me again? He didn't look like he was in the mood too. Infact Demetri was more of the trickster then Felix was. Though Demetri was pretty shy around new people.

"Wheres Demi?"

"He's busy tracking down some of the wolves...He felt you were in distress so he asked me to come by and check on you. I called threw the house but no one answered. When I found you crying...well, I almost cried myself"

"He's busy?"I sounded disapointed.

"Well, yeah, doesn't mean he didn't fight tooth and nail to be here!"

"Oh...oh well, it's his job. I have no power over that..."I said still disapointed.

"Hey, It's alright sweetheart, he'll come home tonight and you two can spend some sort of romantic evening together?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun..."I said smileing.

"Okay, Well, I gotta get back to work, You gonna be okay till Demetri gets back?"

"Yeah! Totally, I'm actually going out with Ella tonight!"

"Good, I'm sure you two will have tons of fun!"With those words he gave me a quick smile and left.

With a quick sigh I went upstairs to the bedroom and put everything away. I wanted to cry more but right at the moment everything had made me think twice about what I was doing. Was It a good Idea to marry a Man I've only known for about a year? In the begining I hated Demetri. Now I love him. Was this magic, Or true love?

I ignored my douts and went back on to cleaning and all that. I recieved a call from Demetri and sighed before I answered. He was soposed to be working. Not wondering if I was okay.

"Leila!"He shouted. Worried, though, not pissed.

"I'm fine..."I grumbled.

"Good, good..."

"Yeahhh..."

"You okay honey?"

"Well..."I began"I was thinking...This world is so big and..."No, Thats not how I wanted to start this conversation"Never mind, what I'm trying to say is...I'm having..cold feet?"

"About getting married?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay baby, I get like that too...Your gonna have your douts. I promise you though, When we are married, You'll feel liek everything Is in the right place again...You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah...I think so"

"Good, "He chuckled" Hey, I promise as your future-husband I'll do anythign to make you happy..."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, Anything! Wanna move to paris? We'll go! Scotland? Were's the plane I'm hoppin on!..."He made me laugh.

"Demetri!"

"I'm serious!"

"Demetri...?"

"Huh? Yeah, whats up babydoll?"

"I...I-i..."

"Spit it out...C'mon, I won't laugh if thats what your worried about?"

"I'll talk to you later..."I said wanting to say it in person.

"Huh? Babe?"

"I'm sorry...I'll tell you when you geth ome okay?"

"Yeah sure honey...Anyways, I should get back to work, I'm almost done, I'll see you when I get home"

"Okay, I love you..."

"I love you too Leila, Forever and Always"

I laughed and said goodbye to him. It was nothing special that day. Just old memories and strange coincidences.

I unpacked a few more boxes and went upstairs to the phone and smiled as I dialed the cell phone number of Ellasalia. I waited for some one to pick up. I was about to hang up after the fourth ring feeling she wasn't there or maybe she was busy. Though, Ella seemed to prevail and answer the phone just as my finger was on the hang up button.

"Hello!"She sounded as if she was running to the phone.

"Hi! I was about to hang up! haha!"I laughed and sat down at the dinning table.

"Oh! man I'm sorry! I was just in the shower when I heard my phone ring!"

"Oh! Sorry, Should I call back later?"

"No no! Oh honey It's fine! It's fine!..."

"Haha, Okay!"

"Well, Whats up, I mean you must've called me for a reason?"

"huh?...Oh! right, I was jsut wondering if you still wanted to go out today?"

"Oh yeah of course I was jsut getting ready for that!"

"Oh wow!" Strange coincidence, Huh?

"Well, Yeah! What time? I'll come pick you up!"

"Uhhm..."I looked at the clock to find it was noon"In about an hour?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see ya then!"

As the hour passed by I began to think if living down here in Italy was a good Idea. It was very beautiful yes, but I wanted to live closer to my Family.

I put my black silk flats on while I fixed my hair and stepped outside to wait for Ella. Within in moments she pullled up in a shiney new black volvo. I waved at ehr to let her know I saw her pulling up. I stepped off the stone porch and walked to the small car. I hopped in and said a quick Hello to Ella.

We began to talk about some of the things I'll be expected to do. Like for one, Being that I'm the only one who can "Soul switch" I will be required to help. If some one needs to be there for a meeting and can't come then I'll be required to switch with them to help and blah blah blah...

There are just somethings I really don't want to hear. I don't want to be bombarded with constant questions and what not. Look at me! I'm even starting to sound like I'm a business women.

I gave out a sigh and slumped down in my seat. I could see Ella laugh softly as she rolled her eyes. she asked what was on my mind and I just gave out another sigh. She began talking again. Well, I didn't mean to tune her out, she was very nice. IT was fun hanging around her too. She reminded me, a little of Avery. Back home every one knew me. Spoke the same language. I didn't really have anything to fight with.

Demetri didn't see that I was homesick. He was jsut so Excited that I was with him and that we were together. I hated the fact I was so far away from every one I knew, I wish I could go back to being who I was. I mean, Being a Vampire that was one life I wasn't about to give up. That was a life I wanted to keep. My Family though...Most of the were Wolves. I was the black sheep in this flock. I wish there was some other breed I could be. Not quite Vampire, Not quite Were wolf.

Ella interupted my thoughts once more as I turned my head.

"Leila? Is something the Matter? have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Yes I have, I'm sorry it's jsut..."

"Just what sweetheart?"

"Well, It's just I don't want to be stuck in a life long JOB right now...In all honesty I wish I could go back to being just me..."

"You regret becoming a Vampire?"

"No! no no no!"

"Then what dear?"

"Well...I want to stay a Vampire but I want to go back to a country where I can speak the same language! I mean, Italy truly is a beautiful place but I'm jsut not ready to live the rest of my life down here...Do you un-understand?"

"Yeah...Yeah I do, Sweetheart you think your the only one who has had this kind of trouble? I lived in Washington too! I wanted to go back, but I had a duty here with my wonderful husband! I just...I wish I could've said goodbye to a few people before I left...Sometimes you don't have a choice"

I slumped down in my seat upset almost"Oh..."

"But..."She continued on"...Maybe after you and Demetri get married you can go down and finish highschool in Forks again. Your not going to age anymore so you can take highschool over and Over again if you wanted! I wouldn't do that though, I only go back to refresh my knowledge every couple of decades or so..."

"So I can go back?"

"If I were you I would wait till, you and Demetri talked about it first and got married...but other then that I would say yes, Besides. I'm queen of the Damned! And I'm making you my new best friend! So, as long as It's okay with me you can do anything!"There was half a joke in there and half a serious comment in her words as well.

"Are you serious! Thank you so very much Ellasalia!"I hugged her tightly almost making us run into something.

She laughed and We talked about what I could do back in America, I could finish school and spend a Short lifetime there till the human people I cared about died.

Then some thing Came to me, I can't have a normal Life. I can get married, yeah Sure! But I can't have Kids, I can't wacth those kids grow up and have Kids of their own.

Being a Vampire Sucked so far.

**EDIT: So, I'm very sorry to say that I've spent too much time away from this story. After reading it over again there are some parts that I really like and then there are some that, I think are rushed and perhaps a bit childish. So I'll keep the original draft up, but I'm going to re-write Darkest of Complications. All the characters will remain in the story, and the main story line will stay but the dialogue and maybe a few scenes in the chapters will be fixed. It'll be under a complete different name, but it will be the same Twilight Fan fiction that I tried to write so long ago. For those of you who Favorited it, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I also promise that when I get the chance I will rewrite it, make it all better and continue it until I'm done! :) Thanks again!**

**`Scarlett Glascov **


	8. Update

Hey you guys, It's been a long time since I said anything on this story.

I've done a lot of thought about it, and I've Role played the fan fiction Darkest of Complications. I think it needs some SERIOUS WORK. So I've decided to redo, all of it. I thought over the relationships that my characters have with each other now, what scenes I want to keep and what I want to re-vamp. I've added some new characters, and a modified plot-line that I hope you guys will enjoy. The original story will still be up, (I'll probably never take that down) and You'll be able to do a little bit of compare and contrast of what my writing skills were like, about a year or two ago, to what they are now. I promise you... I've improved and hopefully, You'll notice.  
>Thank you so much to every one, who's liked my story, To the ones with the helpful reviews. I know the spelling and grammar is just horrible, and the plot line and details don't match the books or the movies, and THAT is exactly what I've worked on. I've made it plenty more, Authentic. Or slightly more, to the point where I'm pretty satisfied with it. I'll be doing chapter by chapter this time, so you'll be able to give me some feedback on what you thought. Please keep in mind YOU WILL BE BLOCKED AND REPORTED, if you give a negative review with no positive feedback what so ever. I'm human, I'm gonna make mistakes. I'm creative, I'm gonna write it how I WANT IT, so that it fits the vision in my head, so yeah it may not be exactly how the characters from the twilight series act in the books or the movies, but it's my own take on how I see this character acting, or reacting. I've seen and read plenty of authors that do the same thing, and they are successful! So why can't I?<p>

Thank you again, and I hope to post up the prologue to the knew story here very soon! :)

**_' Scarlett Glascov_**

_P.S. My finger is covered in a bandage right now, so If my typing looks horrible, I'm sorry xP_


End file.
